Frozen Flame
by Kusanagi Hikari
Summary: AU. P3 and P4 crossover. Minato Arisato lost his memories and was told to join the Persona Training Program and he hates it... but he started to love it because the presence of a certain General.   changes of summary
1. Collide

**Title:** Frozen Flame

**Pairing:** Akihiko/Minato

**Genre:** Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** The Persona Training Program is a program that was held by the SEES Company to gather the entire persona user and trained them into soldier to fight the Shadows, the enemy of mankind. Minato Arisato is 16 and have no memories and was told to join the Persona Training Program and he hates it… But then he started to likes it when he learns about himself, friendship and love.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own P3 nor P4, I own only the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Collide**

Under the dark and stormy sky, there's a city, a dead city that build on the dry land. No voice of living things sounded, not even the sound of footsteps nor the sound of breaths. Above the city, a black helicopter flew on the sky as the whirling sound echoed through it.

"Let's land." A man with a white hair and with a white bandage near his left eye spoke, he was wearing both red cloth and pants as a uniform. A gun that was covered on it's shed was placed on the belt around his waist.

The pilot obeyed the order and moves the helicopter closer to the city before it's finally landed on a ground. The door of the heli then slide opened before the white hair guy get off from it, soon followed by a taller guy with a grey hair who wear the same uniform and gun.

"Shinji, where is it?" the white hair man shouted, being cautious so that his voice could be heard clearly by the grey hair man in this stormy sky.

The man called Shinji or Shinjiro took out a radar frm his pocket, staring at it where two small lights colored by green showed on it along with one small light colored by red that was shown a feet away from the other small lights.

"Just go straight ahead and we'll find 'it'." Shinjiro answered before put the radar back on his pocket before he reached for his axe from his back.

"Well, this is gonna be fun." The white hair guy smirked as he took out his black gloves and wore it

Shinjiro gave a warning look to his companion, "This isn't a game Aki. Overconfidence will destroy you."

"Lighten up will ya? I know that already, you don't have to tell me." Akihiko or Aki for short rolled his eyes.

Shinjiro shoved his free hand on his pocket and spoke, "Anyway, less talking and more action. Let's just get this over with."

Akihiko nodded, "Roger."

The two of them walk straight ahead, looking at their surroundings since they fear that something would jump on them. There is really no a single living thing left here, only a destroyed and dirty and dusty buildings and houses.

"There's really nothing here…" Akihiko broke the silence between them.

"This town already dead since the 'war' happened. Nothing worth was left here." Shinjiro said.

Both guys stop on their track when suddenly a loud screech sounded in the city, they stay silent as they continue to hear the screech, only when the voice had stopped that both of them turn to look at each other.

"Get ready, Aki." Shinjiro tighten his grip on the handle of his axe as he spoke.

Akihiko smirked again, "It's show time."

Without wasting any time, they dash forward to where the voice came earlier. Ahead of them, they could see a big monster that almost similar in the shape of a lion, only that this is colored in blue and has a red hair around it's head, something that looks like a balloon with a blue mask on it was attached on the chain that was tied around the monster's leg.

"Quite big, but we could handle it just fine." Shinjiro spoke as both he and Akihiko stopped running, staring at the monster only.

Akihiko knew that they both could win this battle without difficulties, he trust that they're much stronger than that bizarre thing, that's why a smirk crossed on his lips. But the smirk washed away when his eyes landed on a form of guy with blue hair with nothing but a cloth around his waist was walking almost lifelessly in the direction of the monster, judging from the weak condition, Akihiko assumed that guy is not aware with the monster.

"Damn! Shinji! Look!" Akihiko shouted, pointing at the guy he saw earlier. It's really surprised him how in the world there's actually someone in this city.

"Shit." Shinjiro cursed when he look at the direction Akihiko pointed at, "How in the hell that he get in this place?"

"Like I care. We have to save them! Or he'll die!" Akihiko shouted at his companion, there's no way that he would let someone died when there's a chance that they could save him.

Both Akihiko and Shinjiro ran toward the monster, hoping that they could get there first before the monster noticed the guy's presence. Things didn't go as they planned though when suddenly the monster turned around and growl at the blue hair guy who seems startled.

"Fuck! We're too late!" Shinjiro cursed again when he saw the monster was about to attack the guy.

"Damn!" Akihiko shouted, pulling out the gun and was about to aim it on his head when suddenly a blue light appeared around the guy's form.

"W-What?" both he and Akihiko stop dead upon seeing the man suddenly grab his head with both of his hands followed by a scream that sounded like he was in pain. A form of a white figure with a white hair and red eyes appeared behind him with a big harp attached on its back.

"A Persona?" Akihiko voiced, widen shocked eyes still glued on the guy's form.

Both Akihiko and Shinjiro eyes widen even more that it looks almost wanted to popped out of their eyes when suddenly the guy's Persona had changes it form into something that much bigger. It's body no longer colored in white, but black. It's wearing a silver mask with something that looks like coffins, only smaller flew around it. A long sword was held on it's right hand.

The Persona dash to the monster and thrust it's sword right at the monster, slicing the monster into the two and fell to the ground before its disappear into the air.

"W-What on earth was that?" Shinjiro stuttered as he was amazed, never once in his life he had seen a Persona transformed.

When they saw the blue hair guy fell into the ground, Akihiko immediately rushed to the guy followed by Shinjiro behind him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Akihiko asked, lifting the guy's into a sitting position, and that's when he noticed that the guy was actually has fell unconscious.

"It's seems he's alive." Shinjiro spoke, taking out his cell phone from his pocket. "I'll call the director."

Akihiko only nodded as answer before he turn to back at the guy in his arms. Akihiko scanned the guy from head to toe, noticing that this guy probably much younger than him looking judging from his quite slender body. This guy's body's dirty, probably because he have no clothes on but a cloth around his waist.

The sound of the steady breath made Akihiko sure that this guy's alright, probably only tired. Knowing that this boy was alive makes him relieve.

"Come Aki, we'll bring him back to Dawn." Shinjiro's voice makes Akihiko turned to the taller guy. Akihiko nodded, taking off his upper uniform before wrapping it around the guy's body. Carefully, he lift the guy in his arms and followed Shinjiro to go back to the helicopter.

* * *

"So, you say that you found him in the Lost City?" a man with silver hair and eyes spoke from where he sit on his chair, he was wearing black pants and a black coat with white buttoned up shirt under it, his elbow leaned against the armchair and his chin was rested on his hand, eyes locking at Shinjiro and Akihiko who stood in front of his desk.

"Yes Sir. Apparently, he's a persona-user, and unusual one that is." Shinjiro said.

"Unusual?" the silver hair man lifted one of his eyebrow hearing Shinjiro's words.

Shinjiro and Akihiko glanced at each other before they turn their attention to the man in front of them, this time it's Akihiko's turn to speak. "We saw that the first persona he summoned had transformed into another persona that was stronger than before. And what's more, he summoned his persona without using an Evoker."

"Hmmm…" the man hummed, a smirk formed on his lips. "That's very interesting."

Akihiko twitched a bit seeing that smile on the man's face. He knew this man too well, so it's not hard to tell what the man was thinking about.

"Are you going to ask him to join us?" Akihiko dare to ask.

The man with silver hair laugh hearing that, "Oh wow, you know me to well Akihiko-san."

"What if he didn't want to join?" this time it's Shinjiro's turn to ask.

"You two exactly aware why is this company was build in the first place?" the man retort with a comeback, the smile on his face has disappear and was replaced by a warning look that tells 'I am the leader and all of you have to obey me'.

Shinjiro look away, "…To gather all the persona-user."

"Precisely." The man nodded, "Gathering all of the persona-user to protect mankind is our first priority."

Akihiko only stare down at the floor and say no more. He wanted to replied with something, but he couldn't, not when he understand this whole system work. But still, what if the guy doesn't want to join? Forcing him to join is somehow a bit… unfair.

The sound of the phone ringing in the room made the three of them to look at the phone in the desk. The man with silver hair picked it up and placed it near his ear before answer. "Yes, this is the Leader speaking."

Akihiko and Shinjiro only stare at the man who listening very well to whoever it speaking in the other line. A minutes passed before a smile that looks more like a smirk formed on the man's lips once again. "Alright, tell anyone not to come near the kid before me and the generals come, understood?"

With that, he placed the phone back on it's place before looking at his subordinates, the smirk never leave his face. "The kid you guys save will regain conscious, the doctor who took care of him told me that he had lost his memories."

"What?" Akihiko and Shinjiro asked in unison.

"Yeah." The silver hair man lean back on the chair, "This is great chance to ask him to join."

"But sir!" Akihiko shouted, "He lost his memories, he's currently on a weak state and you still want him to join no matter what?"

"Akihiko, watch your mouth." Shinjiro hissed.

"Yes I do." The man answer with no shame, "And I'll do anything to make him join us, even if I have to blackmail him."

Hearing this, Akihiko glare at the Leader. "Have you no shame at all?"

"No. I'm doing this as the leader of SEES, I'm only doing my job here."

"Tch." Akihiko look away, "Bastard." He muttered under his breath, not caring whether the man heard him or not.

"Now then, shall we pay a visit to that boy?"

* * *

He opened his eyes when he slowly regain conscious, for some reason, his body felt hurt, but he tried to ignore the pain and slowly sit up, hissing in pain when the pain twitched on his back. Looking around and himself, he notice that he was wearing white shirt and short pants, sitting on the soft white bed that was placed in the middle of a white room.

He wonder where he is right now, since the last thing he remember he was in a dead city, meeting a weird creatures and fighting them with… something that came out of him that he didn't know what it was.

The sound of the door slide opened made him turn, seeing three guy entering the room. One was wearing black and the other two was wearing red uniforms. Somehow, he felt uneasy being in the same room with someone he didn't recognize.

"I see that you have awake." The Leader spoke, giving the blue hair boy a small smile.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" he asked, giving the others a glare as he moving away a bit to lean further to the pillow.

Noticing the small defensive movement, the Leader took a notice that the boy must felt uneasy being in the same room with them, people who he didn't recognize. It's a normal reaction, since he had lost his memories.

"Sorry for my rudeness. Let me introduce ourselves, this guy with the white hair here is General Akihiko Sanada, a first-rank user. While the scary looking guy over here is General Shinjiro Aragaki, he's also a first-rank user." The Leader explained before he introduced himself, "My name is Souji Seta, the leader of this company."

"First-rank user? Company?" he questioned.

Souji nodded, "Yes. As you can see, right now you are in the medical room on the company called SEES, Socialization Extracurricular Execution Squad for long. A company that have been known very well through the world, and I am the Leader."

"…Oh." He nodded in understanding, noticing that the guy in front of him need to be respected since he the leader.

Souji continue to explained, "Our company holding a special program that called the Persona-user Training Program. A program where we gathered all people who can summon a Persona and trained them to make them a soldier to fight Shadows."

"Persona? Shadows?" he tilt his head in confusion, this whole conversation really made him confuse.

"You don't know what are they?" Akihiko asked in surprised, it was very rare that there's actually someone who didn't know about them.

He look down, staring at the white sheet covering the soft mattress. "…I don't remember much…"

Akihiko bit his lower lip, staring down as he look at the floor. "Sorry."

"What was the thing you remember then?" this time it's Shinjiro who asked.

He darted his eyes to Shinjiro for a second before looking at somewhere else as he tried to remember. "I… I remember I was in a dead city, fighting a weird creature with something… that came out of me."

'He really didn't remember much, huh?' Akihiko thought, pitying at the blue hair boy for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. "The thing that you summoned, we called it Persona."

He look at Akihiko, "That's a Persona?"

"Yes." It was Souji who answer his question. "You have a special power just like us. And I believe your power is more special than any normal people does. That is why I would like to asked you to join us."

"W-what?" he startled.

"I believe that your power is somewhat different, and I know you can be a big asset of our power."

He look down at the sheet, thinking about all of this. This is really surprised him, a minutes ago he was awake in a place he didn't know, and the second he knew he was being asked to join a company that he didn't fully knows about.

Noticing the confuse look on the boy's face, Akihiko offered a small smile. "It's okay if you refused. We're not going to force you or anything."

"True, but please remember this. You have no place to come back or live to, you have no money to provide yourself foods or clothes. While here, we'll provide all of that to those who decide to join. We'll provide room, shower, and foods. Not just that, being a soldier meant that you have taking a step to help other people, you can be useful for others."

Akihiko send a glare at the Leader. Noticing that the boy had become silent.

He then look up, staring at Souji's eyes right in the eyes. "I'll join."

"…You sure about this?" Shinjiro voiced out.

He nodded, "Yes."

A satisfied smile on Souji's lips. "Well then, welcome aboard Private… hm, do you have name?"

He stare at Souji for a while before he opened his mouth. "Minato. Minato Arisato/"

Souji's smile widen, "Welcome to SEES, Private Minato."

* * *

**This is only the first chapter, so… yeah, I think it's short. This idea was taken from Final Fantasy 7, those who a fan of them must feel that it quite similar. But the story is pure from my imagination, I followed only the program in Shinra works, not all of it though. And really sorry for the bad grammar and structure. Oh and thanks to Kuroka who already teach me how to put a line^^ **

**Anyway… please review, ne? **


	2. The City of Dawn

**Title:** Frozen Flame

**Pairing:** Akihiko/Minato

**Genre:** Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** The Persona Training Program is a program that was held by the SEES Company to gather the entire persona user and trained them into soldier to fight the Shadows, the enemy of mankind. Minato Arisato is 16 and have no memories and was told to join the Persona Training Program and he hates it… But then he started to likes it when he learns about himself, friendship and love.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own P3 nor P4, I own only the story.

**Finally I have finished this chapter! It's take a week for me to finish it because of school stuff I'm sorry though if this chapter doesn't satisfy you. Oh, I would like to thanks those who review me before, it means a lot to me and I'm happy to know that there's actually someone who appreciated my work^^**

**To deeys, thank you for the review. And I'm happy to know there's someone who also love AkiMina read my fanficXD**

**To Kuroka, thank you for the review. Hearing you say that this story are really great really motivated me to write more, and I'm grateful for that^^. **

**To Cantella, thank you for the review. To know that this story are interesting to you makes me happy. And I am very happy for your offer to beta my story, I really appreciate that and happy if you do accept that. However it's fine by me if you want to cancel your offer, because I honestly don't want to trouble you. Thank you for the offer though^^**

**Anyway, enjoy reading^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The City of Dawn**

In the medical room, the sound of the water pouring down to the floor sounded from the bathroom. A shadow of a silhouette can be seen from outside the mirror door of the bathroom.

Minato stood under the water, feeling the way the water pour down to him and wet his entire body. It felt so refresh, he didn't remember when the last time he took a bath, but for some reason it felt like ages since he felt like this, feeling relax.

Odd…

He felt like he was a newborn, remembering nothing about himself, left only with a memory of his name.

Joining SEES probably a good idea after all. He might find an answer about who he is.

But deep down, Minato wonder whether it's the right choice to join SEES or not, he have been thinking about this since the Leader had asked him to join last night.

He didn't actually understand how the whole SEES program works, he just didn't know what actually he will encounter in the future. Will he encounter a dangerous enemy? Will he need to put his life on the line? Will he get along with the other users? Will actually joining SEES will help to search for his true self?

Because the only thing that Minato desired right now is to find out who he is.

But if he didn't join SEES… where will he have to go? He didn't have home to come back to… He know no one… He's alone.

Sighing, Minato shook his head and turned off the shower before wearing the dark green uniform that was given by General Shinjiro yesterday. After putting all of his uniform, he step outside with one hand drying his blue hair, his mouth though opened a bit surprised when he notice there's someone sitting on a chair near the hospital bed. If he remember, this is General Akihiko.

"Good morning, Private Minato." Akihiko greet the boy, putting a smile on his face.

"G-Good morning General." Minato bow at the General, the man in front of him is put in higher rank than him after all, he have to pay respect.

Noticing the nervousness on the boy, Akihiko couldn't help but smile in amused. "Hey relax, it's not like I'm gonna bite you or anything."

"Oh… right, sir." Minato straighten up, hesitantly smiling a bit to Akihiko.

Minato wonder what business the General have to come here, that's why he decided to ask. Akihiko who heard the question was directed to him answered "I assume you still haven't eaten any breakfast?"

"Uh… no sir." Minato shook his head.

Akihiko smile, "Then how about you and I go to grab some breakfast? We can go to the city since the Leader told me to accompany you buying some stuff. You need to buy some clothes, weapon and stuff right?"

"Ah…" Minato look down. True he don't have all of those what the General just said, but the thing is, how he afford all of those without any money?

As if the General could read his though, Akihiko opened his mouth and spoke. "Don't worry about the money. The Leader will pay all of this."

Hearing this, Minato look at Akihiko wide eyes. Happiness and guilty shown in his eyes. "R-Really? B-But…"

"Don't worry, the Leader said this by himself. Said that he need to take responsibility since he already asked you to join." Akihiko step closer to Minato, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to reassure him that it was all right.

A smile form on Minato's face, and Akihiko swear that for a moment he felt something in his chest. "Thank you very much sir! And… could you give my thanks to the Leader?"

"I'll make sure he gets it." Akihiko smile, "Now, what would you say we leave now?"

"Sure." Minato nodded, following the General from behind who already step outside the medical room.

The two of them head inside the elevator, and Minato saw Akihiko pushed the 1st floor button, he noted in his mind that the exit must be on the first floor. He guest that there's must be 4 floor and two basement in the company, judging from the button on the elevator.

A 'ding' sounded in the elevator, that's when Minato noticed the elevator's door opened, both he and Akihiko step outside. Minato look in awe around him, the company was surprisingly very big despite the fact that it's only have 6 floor.

"Minato, come on." The General's voice made Minato snapped out of his mind and when he turned around, he already noticed that the General stood near the exit door.

"A-ah. Forgive me sir!" Minato said as he run to Akihiko.

Akihiko smile, "Relax, I know that you must be excited. Since you never have been this place before."

Minato smile back. The General surprisingly very nice and understanding, he thought that all General get angry easily and being so bossy. He's glad that General Akihiko is nothing like that.

When they stepped outside the accompany, the view in front of Minato made his eyes widen in delight. In front of him, he could see the big city below, so many buildings, so many houses, but what made him surprised is the huge and tall wall that look like made in steel surrounding the company and the city.

"Holy…" Minato muttered in awe.

Akihiko chuckle before walk to the boy's side and spoke. "This city, it's called the City of Dawn."

Minato glance back at the General hearing that before he turn his attention back to the city, looking in amused. "The City of Dawn… It's so big."

"Well, this city is one of the most biggest city in the world after all."

"Really? Wow." Minato spoke before turn to look at the huge wall then. "Sir, what are these huge wall for?" he asked, pointing at the wall.

"The wall was build to protect both the company and the city from any attack, whether it's human or Shadows. The gate of this city was divided into four gates. The north gate, the east gate, the south gate, and the west gate. Each of them was guarded by two people."

"Only two?" Minato turn to the General, "What if there's a big attack that they couldn't handle by themselves?"

"If that's happen, they'll call for our aid of course. Because as you can see, they're not a persona-user, so they can't fight the shadows."

"Oh… I see."

"Well, enough talking. Let's go the city right now." Akihiko spoke, turning around to walk who followed by Minato from behind.

"Are we going down there by foot sir?" Minato asked.

Hearing the question, Akihiko chuckle. "Of course not, well, we can go by foot to get down there with stairs, but it's to troublesome." He said, "We're going down to the city with hovercraft."

"Hovercraft?" Minato asked before he even think, and when he noticed it, he put a hand on his mouth. He didn't want to bother the General by asking too much question even if he didn't understand it.

Akihiko glance behind at the boy who had his head hanging down, a guilty look on his face. He knew that the boy must thinking that he was being a nuisance for Akihiko for questioning too much. Well, it's not like that, Akihiko didn't think like that. Minato lost his memories, and he felt sorry for the boy, that's why he didn't mind at all even if the boy keep asking him question.

"Hovercraft is a vehicle that carries goods and passenger, normally, it's as big as a cart and look almost like a train, since it's run in the railway as well, only that this thing is floating."

"It's okay. Don't look so guilty by asking me question." Akihiko spoke, earning the boy's attention to him that made Akihiko smile in reassure. "Feel free to ask me anything, and I'll try to answer all of your question. So don't worry about it."

Minato stay silent for a moment, only staring at the General before a gratitude smile form on his lips. "Thank you sir."

Akihiko only smile in return before he and Minato continue to the station. Minato only look amazed once he saw many hovercrafts on the station, because since you all know, this is his first time ever seeing an hovercraft.

"We're going to ride that?" Minato asked, eyes turning to the general.

Akihiko couldn't hold the urge not to smile at the smaller boy. Though it's not shown, he knew that Minato was really excited to ride the hovercraft judging from the look on his eyes. "Yep, we're going to ride that."

"Wow." Minato muttered under his breath, a smile form on his lips as he stare at the hovercraft.

Both of them walk to the hovercraft, a woman dressed in a green uniform with a short black skirt greet them with a smile on her face. "Good morning General Sir, planning to go to the city?"

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." Akihiko said.

"Of course not sir" the girl smiles before she opened the door's aircraft to let Akihiko and Minato step inside the aircraft.

Akihiko sat on the long chair while the girl sat on the driver seat. Minato stood there for a moment, wondering whether it would be alright to sat on the same chair with general or not. Well, because this is the General we're talking about, and he's a higher rank from him, maybe it won't be so disrespectful if he sat on the same chair with the General. But then again, it's the only chair for a passenger.

"You're not just going to stand there aren't you?" Akihiko's voice made Minato snapped out of his mind, he saw the General looking at him, one eyebrow was raised.

"Oh…Uhh… Can I?" the blue hair boy asked a bit hesitantly.

"Of course you can." Akihiko smile, "Are you scared with me?"

"Eh? No! It's not that, it's just—"

"Excuse me, could you please sit down? It's dangerous if you stand like that." Minato turn at the driver girl when he heard her spoke.

"Come, sit here." This time he turn to look at the General when he felt a hand grab his wrist, pulling him to sit next to the other.

Minato glanced at the hand that wrapped around his wrist. The General's hand was bigger than him, and it's… warm.

At the thought of that, a small blush form on his cheeks, wondering why he was thinking about it. "Um, sir, you can let go now."

Akihiko blinked, noticing that he was holding Minato's wrist and let go immediately then. "Oh, sorry."

When the hovercraft started to turn on, floating on top of the railway before moving, Minato stare at the outside, looking in amazed.

Akihiko chuckle, "It's funny seeing someone get excited riding an hovercraft."

Hearing that, Minato blushed and tried to calm himself. "Sorry."

"Your apologize is not necessary." Akihiko spoke, "Just relax, don't be so tense with me."

Minato smiled, "Thank you sir."

* * *

Once the two of them arrived at the city, Akihiko suggested that they should go grab a breakfast first and bought stuff like Minato's clothes first. Minato of course only obeyed what the General said. When they went to the store and bought some clothes, Minato tried to look for the cheapest clothes but Akihiko insisted that they're too cheap and ugly, that's why it's ended up to Akihiko who choose the clothes for Minato, and the boy of course has nothing to do but complied.

Both of them stepped out of the store with the shopping bags hold both in Minato's hand. Each on his hand holding two shopping bags since they ended up bought a lot of clothes.

"Here, let me help you bring those." Akihiko offered a help.

"Oh, there's no need for that." Minato gently decline. He didn't want to bother the General more than he already does.

"Come on, it's heavy right." The General smile, taking two bags from Minato's hand and hold it on his own. "Now come on, we still need to look for your weapon." He spoke as he walked ahead to the direction of the weapon store with Minato's who tried t walk by his side.

"Where's the weapon shop sir?" Minato asked.

Akihiko pointed his finger at the store ahead of them, "It's right there. Not far right?"

Minato turn to look at the shady Japanese style house in the corner of the street they walked. Noticing the board sign on the door's shop where there's written 'Dojima Weaponry Shop' n it.

"Excuse me." Akihiko slide the door opened before both of them steeped inside the store.

Minato look at his surroundings where there are many weapon on the shelf and the wall. Such as swords, axes, guns, two-handed swords, bows, spears and many else.

"Excuse me, Dojima-san." Akihiko called out again when no one's answered.

When the back door behind the counter slide opened a bit, Minato turn to look there and saw a little girl with pigtails brown hair wearing a white shirt and red skirt peeking from the door.

"Oh hey Nanako, is your father here?" Akihiko smile and asked at the girl.

"Yeah, he's here." The girl nodded before she went back inside, Minato guest that the girl must be calling for her father.

A minute later the girl called Nanako came out with a man wearing a white apron around his waist, wearing a blue shirt and black pants with a smoke between his lips. This man looks a bit scary in Minato's opinion.

"Oh, it's General Akihiko." The man smile a bit as he walk closer to Akihiko.

"Hey there Dojima-san." Akihiko smile back at the man.

"Oh, who's the kid?" Minato noticed the man was looking at him with arms crossed in front of his chest.

Akihiko look at Minato and introduce the boy, "This is Minato Arisato. He's a new soldier. We came here to look for a weapon for him."

"Oh, soldier. Well nice to meet you, the name's Ryotaro Dojima." The man smile before pointed at the little girl behind him, "And she's my daughter, her name's Nanako Dojima."

"…Hello." The little girl blushed a bit, and she looks cute in Minato's eyes.

"Nice to meet you as well." Minato smile at the two of them.

"Minato, why don't you look around and find if there's something that catches your eyes." Akihiko said.

Minato only nodded in reply before he look around the store and walk to the nearest shelf where there are also many weapons there.

"That's very rare for you to accompany a Private to buy his weapon." Ryotaro spoke, earning the general's attention to him. He stay silent for a second before a smirk form on his lips. "Oh I see."

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Ryotaro whispered the words as he walked closer to the general so it will only be heard by Akihiko and himself.

Akihiko eyes widen in surprised hearing that, and if one see, they would be certain that there's a small blush on both Akihiko's cheeks. "The hell? Of course not!" he hissed under his breath.

Ryotaro laugh upon seeing the look on Akihiko's face, it's not often to see the General blush, even if it just a bit. "It was a joke."

Akihiko only glare at Ryotaro before he turn around, seeing Minato holding a long thin sword, though not that long like katana. When he called out for the boy, his face immediately soften, "You want that sword?"

Minato turn to look at the General before looking at the sword in his hands again, "Hmm… Not really sure. But it's seems easy to handle and really fit in my hand."

"Why don't you give it a try then? We've got a training room in the next room." Ryotaro suggested.

"That's a good idea. What about a spar with me?" this time it's Akihiko's turn to speak.

Hearing this, the blue hair boy look at the General in surprised. "What?"

"Come on. It'll be fun. And don't worry, I won't attack you, I'm only going to do defense." Akihiko smile. "So, what do you think?"

Minato stare at the General, thinking whether he should accept the challenge or refused it. The General had kindly offered him to spar with him, the GENERAL, mind you. He should be honored by the man's offer.

That's why Minato nod his head in agreement.

* * *

Ryotaro lead the soldiers to the training room. There are many wooden dolls and some weapons arranged neatly on a shelf, the room are quite simple and it's big.

Minato and Akihiko stood facing each other in a quite far distance. Minato grip the sword a bit tighter, taking a ready position. He saw the General taking out black gloves under the uniform and it made him frown. Does the General won't use any weapon?

"Uh, Sir. Aren't you going to use any weapon?" Minato asked before he could stop himself.

"These gloves are my weapon."

Minato raised an eyebrow.

Noticing the confuse look on Minato's face, Akihiko chuckled. "Just to let you know, this is not a normal gloves you know. With these gloves I can output power 10 times greater than my normal power. With a normal blow I can break down a wall when I use these gloves."

The blue hair boy widen his eyes in surprised an amazement, "For real? That's really cool."

"The Leader gave it to me, says that he got it from a professional scientist." Akihiko spoke, "Alright, are you ready?"

Minato nodded. He was feeling a bit nervous, but at the same times, this made him excited as well.

"Show me what you got, Private Minato." The General gave him a challenging smile.

Minato gave a smile back in return before his expression changed serious. And the second everyone knew, Minato suddenly ran forward to Akihiko and quickly swung his sword to the left and back to right. Akihiko was amused at the speed Minato's had, but he's the General, it was easy for him to dodge the attack.

"You're fast…" Akihiko commented as he once again dodge Minato's thrust. Like a flash of lightning, Akihiko rolled over until he stood behind Minato with a smirk form on his face. "But not fast enough."

Surprised by the sudden movement, Minato immediately swung his sword around, but once again Akihiko easily dodge them by jumping backward. As expected from the General, not even a single attack for him work on the taller man, however he won't give up, he's not done yet.

Minato swung his sword to left and right repeatedly in a speed that made Akihiko amused, but the General was much faster and he manage to dodge all of the attack. Akihiko dodge Minato's attack who swung his sword to the right, however he didn't expected that the blue hair boy will launch a punch to him with his other free hand after that. Luckily he saw the attack and manages to catch Minato's fist with his right hand before it made contact with his face.

Akihiko smirk, "A sudden attack, you're good." He complimented.

Minato only smile and didn't hesitate to thrust his sword to the General who have to let go of his hand and rolled back to dodge the attack.

"I'm surprised that you manage to handle using your sword so quickly. For someone like you, I'm quite impressed."

"I'm honored to hear that, sir." Minato smile in satisfaction.

"But enough talking and be prepare." The General clenched both of his hand into a fist. "It's my turn to attack."

Minato was surprised hearing that. Didn't the General told him that he won't attack him?

Minato let out a surprised yelp when he saw the General suddenly dash toward him, and in reflex, he swung his sword hoping that the General will back away from him. The General does back away, but he didn't expected that the General would quickly dash and rolled over behind him, when Minato about to turn around and attack, the General suddenly grab his right hand that was holding the sword. In a second a fist launched toward his face, Minato shut his eyes in reflex, waiting for the contact of pain in his face.

But when he felt nothing, he dare to open his eyes only to see that fist faced against his face in a small distance. He look to the left, seeing the General was staring in amused.

Akihiko withdraw his hand and stood straight, the smiles never left his face as he look down at the boy. He lifted his hand, placing it on top of the boy's head and gently ruffling the boy's hair before he could stop himself.

Minato stare at Akihiko in surprised by the sudden contact. But he immediately relax on the touch. It's very comforting, and Minato likes it.

"You're not bad for a beginner." The General spoke as he continue to ruffle the boy's hair before withdrawing his hand.

A smile form on his lips, though Akihiko very confirmed that the boy extremely happy with his comment judging from the sparkle in the boy's eyes.

"Wow~ that's so cool~" both of them turn to look at Nanako who had a wide smile on her faces as she claps her hand, while Ryotaro join to clap, smile in amazed clearly shown on his face.

"That's what you expected coming from the soldiers." Ryotaro spoke, and Minato was quite pleased hearing that.

"So, what do you think of his skill?" Akihiko asked to Ryotaro and Nanako.

"He's really cool with that sword! He goes like this, and like this!" Nanako said in enthusiasm as she imitated Minato's move of swinging his sword.

Minato chuckled and crouched in front of the girl, ruffling her hair gently as he spoke with a smile on his face. "Thank you Nanako."

Nanako smile sheepishly at that.

"Yeah, I've got to say he's quite good." Ryotaro smile. Handing the sword's shed to Akihiko who took it from him.

"Minato, give me your sword." Minato gave his sword as what the General told him to. He look at Akihiko who put the sword on its shed and was surprised when the General walk to him and tied the leather belt on the shed around Minato's waist.

Minato's blush a bit at this, he felt hopeless. "Uh… um… General sir, I can do it by myself." He said, staring up at the General.

"It's okay." Akihiko calmly replied as he tied it around Minato's waist. "There you go."

"Thank you." Minato said, not looking at the General since he was a bit shy. He really felt like a kid.

"Well, we should leave now, there are few things that I should teach him." Akihiko spoke, handing out the money to Ryotaro. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem, it's my job." Ryotaro laugh.

"General!" Nanako called out, "Would you please told Ken I say hi?" she asked, and Minato did not missed the small blush on her cheeks.

Ryotaro groan, "You're still hanging out with that kid?"

Nanako huffed and puff her cheeks as she look at her father, "Ken's my friend!"

"Yeah, whatever." The man shrug.

Akihiko laugh watching the two of them before he ruffles Nanako's hair. "Sure, I'll told him that."

The pigtails girl smile in happiness. "Thank you General."

"I'll see you two again." Akihiko waved his hand as he stepped outside of the store.

Minato faced the two of them, and with a appreciation smile, he bow at them. "Thank you so much for your help."

"No problem kid." Ryotaro smile.

"Buh-bye~" Nanako waved her hand to Minato, a wide smile crossed over her face.

And with a last smile on his face, Minato stepped outside of the store, seeing the General outside waiting for him.

"Let's go back to the company, there are still things that I need to teach you." Akihiko said once Minato came to his side, earning a nod for an answer from the boy.

* * *

Both of them came back to the company, and Minato have no ideas where the General took him when they entered the elevator and seeing the General pushed the third button. He was curious of course, that is why he decide to asked the taller man.

"General, where are we going now?"

"We're going to the Persona Analyzing room on the third floor. We're going to analyze what kind of Persona that you have." Akihiko answered before he turn to look at the Private. "It's important to know your Persona's profile and status."

Minato only nodded in respond since he didn't fully understand all of that. But he's sure that the General would teach him about that later, so he decide to stay silent.

They stepped out of the floor once they reached the third floor. Minato silently followed the General from behind who lead them into some room that quite big but have nothing in it except some kind of machine that looks like a monitor, only bigger.

"This is the machine that will displayed your Persona's profile once it had analyze them." Akihiko said suddenly, earning the boy's attention to him.

"Now, Minato. Put your hand on that scanning machine." Akihiko said, pointing at the scanner on the wall.

Minato walk to it, putting his hand on the scanner and was a bit surprised when suddenly a green light emitted from it.

Akihiko saw how the boy flinched a bit at the sudden light, he understand that Minato must be surprised, that's why he spoke to the boy in a comforting voice. "It's okay, it won't do you any harm."

Minato nodded in respond and stare at the green light that keep coming out from the scanner. A few seconds after that, a picture suddenly displayed on the giant monitor. "Okay, you can let go now." Akihiko said to Minato who withdraw his hand and walk to his side then.

"This is your Persona's profile." Akihiko spoke to Minato, pointing at the monitor with his thumb.

Minato stood next to Akihiko, reading every words that displayed on the monitor.

**Persona user: Minato Arisato**

**Persona's name: Orpheus**

**Strength: 26**

**Magic: 32**

**Agility: 30**

**Endurance: 22**

**Luck: 11**

**Weak against: electricity skill**

**Strong against: fire skill**

**Ability: Bash, Agi, Maragi, Tarukaja, Rakukaja**

"Orpheus…" Minato whispered the Persona's name. That name, why does he felt like it was so familiar to him, as if he already knew that name before.

Akihiko frown at the Persona's profile. Why it's only shown one profile? Shouldn't it be two? He was sure that Minato's Persona, Orpheus, can transformed into that Persona that both he and Shinjiro had seen before. So why won't it analyze that Persona? Why it's only shown Orpheus profile?

"Hey Minato, your Persona, he can turn into another Persona right?" Akihiko decided to ask.

Hearing this, Minato stare at the General wide eyes. "What? Really?"

Akihiko wear the same surprised expression hearing the boy surprised. "What? You don't know that?"

Minato look away, showing his hands into the pocket of his pants. "I… don't know. I'm sorry."

Seeing the solemn expression on the boy's face, Akihiko felt guilty now. "Hey, it's okay. Don't apologize." He offered a smile to Minato, who seem rather relax after seeing him smile.

"Oh yeah, wait for a second." Minato watched the General took out something from under his uniform and was really surprised to find out that it was a gun wrapped on its shed that the General hold.

"Here, this is for you." Akihiko handed the gun to Minato who hesitantly took it from him.

"Um… what is this for sir?" Minato asked. He doubts that the General asking him to use this gun as a weapon since he already has his sword.

"It's an Evoker. We use it to shoot our head with this so we cold called out our Persona." Akihiko explained.

"What? Shoot ourselves?" Minato shocked.

Seeing the look on the boys' face, Akihiko couldn't hold the urge not to laugh at the boy. "Don't worry, it's not a real gun. So you don't have to worry about to kill yourself every time you want to summon your Persona."

"Oh, right."

Akihiko crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Why don't you give it a try?"

Minato stare at the General, "Now?"

Akihiko chuckled, "Yes, now."

Minato hesitated. Yes, he was afraid if you didn't noticed. Everyone would think someone is nuts when he tried to shoot himself in the head with something that looks clearly like a gun.

Slowly, Minato held out the mouth of the gun to the side of his head. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and noticed how his heart beat ever so loudly inside his chest. His finger felt numb as he tried to pull the trigger, just the thought of pulling the trigger only made him sweating.

Akihiko noticed this. It was normal for everyone if this kind of thing was their first time. He remember he was also like that when he had first used the Evoker. Fearing the death is something normal.

The General walk behind Minato, putting his hands on each side of Minato's shoulder as he whispered, "It's okay Minato. Calm down. All you have to do is to pull the trigger."

Hearing that, Minato gradually relaxed as his breath came back to normal. "Per…so…na." With a whisper between his lips, he pull the trigger and followed by the sound of shooting gun.

A blue light glowed around Minato's form before something appeared from him. It was the same Persona as Akihiko saw yesterday, the same white form that carrying a white big harp on it's back. It was Orpheus.

"Orpheus?" Minato voiced out, seeing Orpheus nodded.

Orpheus disappeared back inside Minato, and the next thing Akihiko knew the boy suddenly fell down on his knees to the floor, grabbing his hand as grunts escape from his lips.

"Minato! What's wrong?" Akihiko rushed to the boy's side, grabbing the boy's shoulder who ignore him and continue to groan that sounded like he was in pain in Akihiko's opinion.

His heart hurt like hell. It was like it wanted to torn apart. And his groan only become louder when a voice sounded in his head.

"_**Your existence is one with me."**_

"_**You will carry out Her wills."**_

"_**Open. Hear me." **_

As the voice had slowly disappear, Minato no longer feel the pain and he slowly opened his eyes to find Akihiko staring at him, a look of concern shown on his face. "Private Minato? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

"I… I'm alright…" he replied a bit weakly in Akihiko's ear, and this is made him even concern.

"Are you sure? What happened anyway?" the General asked.

"I… I don't know…" Minato answered. He was thinking whether he should Akihiko that he heard someone speaking in his mind, but if told the General that, he might become suspicious of him for no reason or thinking that he might be crazy. From now on, maybe he should stay silent after all.

"I'm okay now General. I appreciate your concern." Minato gave the taller man a small smile, telling him that he was okay now.

The General stare at Minato unsurely. Judging from what he saw, that was more than just a normal reaction. It's weird, it felt as if something that need to be concerned has happened to the blue hair boy.

"Well, if you say so…" Akihiko spoke, standing up before he offered a hand for Minato who gladly accept the help.

"Maybe you should rest now, that might help you feel a little better."

"Yes. Thank you sir."

"Come, I'll accompany you to your room."

Both of them came out of the room with Akihiko carrying all the shopping bags since he was concern that Minato might fatigue from all the activity they did today. Minato tried to protest of course, but the General had insisted to carry them, so he was left with no choice but to surrender.

This time, they went to the second floor. The General had explained that the second floor is specialized only for the Privates rooms. The rooms are divided into four groups based on their study schedule. The west wing, the north wing, the east wing, and the south wing, and the General had told him that he would be staying on the room in the west wing.

As they walk along the hallway of the west wing, Minato noticed that they haven't met a single person here and cannot help but wonder where the other are, that's why he had decided to asked the General. "Sir, I see that we haven't encounter a single soldier. Why is that?"

"At this time, the Private soldiers are assigned to go studying. Teachers that was hired in here have the duty to teach and share their best knowledge to the soldiers in order to strengthen them." Akihiko answered the question.

"Are the teachers also a Persona-user?"

Akihiko shook his head, "No. The Leader hired them only because of their skill and knowledge. Ah, but when it comes to basic combat skills and Persona combat skills, me and Shinji always have to aid the teacher since we, The General, are the best when it comes to combat."

Minato turn to look at the General, "Um sir, are you and General Shinjiro are the only Generals in here?"

Akihiko smiled, "Yeah. You could say that among of all soldiers, we are the most powerful one here, except for the Leader, he's very strong."

Minato stare at Akihiko in amazed. The Generals must be very admired by the other soldiers, and it made Minato wonder whether it was really okay to walk so friendly like this with the General. He was concern that this kind of act are the kind of act that shown disrespect.

But Akihiko is very friendly and kind. And he was very grateful for that. The General shown nothing that told Minato whether he have done something disrespectful or not. Instead, Akihiko act very normal around him in his opinion, it feels like the difference of rank between the two of them didn't bother the General at all.

"What you got in mind? You're being quiet." the General's voice shook Minato out of his thought, and Minato turn to look at the General, noticing how he was staring at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, uh, I only wondering just how powerful the Leader is…" Minato lied, hoping that the General won't caught him that he was lying. It was quite embarrassing if the General knew that Minato was thinking about the man suddenly.

"Well, despite the fact that he was younger from me and Shinji. He's very powerful." Akihiko said, "What made him powerful is because he could hold 12 Persona inside of him, and more over he was very skilled at physical combat."

Minato eyes widen surprised, "12? Is that even possible?"

"Well, I guess only someone who have something special can do that." Akihiko said. _"And that goes for you as well Minato."_ He said in his mind.

"Wow, the Leader must be very amazing." Minato said in amazed.

"Well, that's why he's our Leader." Akihiko chuckled. "Oh, room number 1542. This is your room."

Both of them walk to the door with the number 1542 on it. Akihiko put the bags on the floor before he took out a key from his pocket and gave it to Minato, "This is the key to your room. Make sure you don't lose it."

"Your room mate are currently on lesson today, lessons will ended at three o'clock at noon. So you'll be alone until that time. I suggest that you could use your time to rest or studying a few since tomorrow you'll begin your lessons as well. We already sent your study books to your room, feel free to use it whenever you want." Akihiko said.

Minato nodded, "Okay."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you the rules." Akihiko suddenly remember, wanting to smack himself for not telling the boy earlier. Well, at least he was telling him, right?

"What rules?" Minato questioned.

"Rule number one, Private soldiers aren't allowed to go to the city except at Saturday and Sunday or at holidays."

"Rule number two, Private soldiers aren't allowed to go out of the city without the General accompanying them."

"Rule number three, Private soldiers must return to their room at ten o 'clock at night."

"Rule number four, no one, and I mean no one are allowed to meet the Leader without any permission for the Leader himself."

"And last, rule number five, hurting another soldiers without reasonable and specific reason are not tolerated. We soldiers join SEES for the same reason, we're here to protect others, we're comrades. Remember that." Akihiko explained all the rules with arms crossed in front of his chest. "Understood?"

"Yes sir. I understand." Minato nodded.

"I should leave now. Have a nice day and good luck for tomorrow Minato."

Minato smile, "Thank you sir. Have a nice day as well."

With one last smile on Akihiko's face, he walked away from Minato who only stood there watching his back that soon disappear when the General turn to another way. Unlocking the door to his room, Minato picked up all the shopping bags inside and closed the door back with his foot.

Minato scanned around the room. There are two beds, two wardrobes, and two study desks in the room. And apparently the bed on the left side are already taken by his roommate judging from how messy the bed looks like.

He put the shopping bags in front of the wardrobe on the right side, opened it and to find there's nothing in it as what he expected. He put all of his clothes there before change his uniform to a white shirt and black short pants. Minato noticed a box beside his wardrobe and walk to it, opening it to find piles of books as well two Privates uniform in it. This must be his books that the General told him earlier.

Minato look around the room again, noticing there's a door on the corner of the room on the left side. He opened the door, only to find it to be a toilet.

And this makes him wonder, where's the bathroom?

He thought about this for a minute before shrugging his shoulder and decide to ignore it. He was tired, and taking a nap probably the best option right now.

That's why he sat on his bed before laid his back on top of it, resting his head against the soft pillow, and it only takes for a few minutes to made Minato lost his conscious before he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

* * *

"Sshh, dude. Wake up."

Minato groan sleepily upon the touch on his shoulder, but he noticed he heard someone voice, that's why he force himself to open his eyes to found a boy with a brown quite-spikey hair wearing a Private uniform stood next to his bed, when Minato sat on his bed, he noticed that the boy was wearing an orange headphone around his neck. Quite weird, but Minato didn't care though.

"…And you are?" Minato asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

The boy grin, "Well, I'm you roommate, obviously." He said. "I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet you."

"Oh. Hi Yosuke." Minato offered a smile, "I'm Minato Arisato."

"Minato, huh? Cool." Yosuke smile back, "You must be the new guy that the Generals found in the Lost City."

Upon hearing this, Minato stare at Yosuke. Wondering how the boy already knew about that. "How do you know that?"

"Well, the other soldiers already talking about you. You're already famous dude." Yosuke chuckle, but the laugh disappear when he sat next to Minato and gave the other a question. "So… We also heard that you have lost your memory, is that true?"

To that question, Minato only nodded his head as answer.

"Sorry to hear that…" the brown hair boy apologized.

"You don't have to." Minato smiled, earning a smile back in return from Yosuke.

"Ah, but I'm happy that you finally came." A chuckle left from Yosuke's lips. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to get a roommate. I hope we get along well."

Minato nodded and smile. Yeah, he do hope that they get along well.

* * *

**Okay. That's for chapter two. It's long and I think it's rather boring .  
I noticed how Akihiko and Minato seem a bit out of their real character, so I apologize for that.  
And once again I apologize for the bad grammar and structure . really, I'm really sorry for that and really sorry if this chapter rather boring.**

**Review would be very appreciated^^ Thank you for reading**


	3. Privates Soldiers

**Title:** Frozen Flame

**Pairing:** Akihiko/Minato

**Genre:** Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** The Persona Training Program is a program that was held by the SEES Company to gather the entire persona user and trained them into soldier to fight the Shadows, the enemy of mankind. Minato Arisato is 16 and have no memories and was told to join the Persona Training Program and he hates it… But then he started to likes it when he learns about himself, friendship and love.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own P3 nor P4, I own only the story.

**To deeys, thank you for the review, and yes I must agree with you. Aki is really cute^^ (and hot… LOL)**

**To Kuroka, thank you for the review, you compliment too much^^ though I must say that I'm happy. Haha.  
And when I knew that you said AkiMina relationship like brothers, I'm so happy XD well, they're just met, so… yeah, they're like that.  
And yeah you're right, Souji is about 17 years old here, just like in the game. But maybe I make him too much of brat here…  
And about 'her' (you-know-who right?), she would appear of course, but I cannot say she will appear very soon, so sorry for disappointing you **

**To ShadowAngel1996, thank you for the review. I'm happy to know there are also another person who read my story^^ but, I must apologize for you that there would be no Shinjiro/Ken because well… I never knew that they're pairing like them. And for Souji/Yosuke, I have to apologize as well for not going to do that either, because I prefer Yosuke have no romantic feeling or relationship with anyone here, I want him to be free and just being… Yosuke.^^

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Privates soldiers**

"Hey Minato, wake up. It's morning already."

Yosuke's voice sounded in his ear is what made him wake up. He frown, mumbling a sleepy voice as he rub his left eye with the back of his hand before he slowly opened his eyes.

A yawn escape from the blue hair boy, "What time is it?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"It's six o'clock already." Yosuke answered.

Minato raised an eyebrow, "Already? Don't you mean 'still'?"

Yosuke chuckled, "Well, breakfast prepared in the cafeteria at six o'clock. It'll be bad if we past our breakfast time."

"Oh." Minato mouthed before he sat up on the bed and stepped out of it to go to the toilet to brush his teeth. "Sorry, I'll try to be fast."

Yosuke smiled at his roommate, "Nah, it's fine. No need to apologize." He spoke as he changed to his uniform.

It was two minutes later that Minato finally stepped out of the bathroom only to grab his uniform from his wardrobe before went back to the bathroom. After dressed and prepared, not forget to take their weapon and Evoker, both of them stepped out of the room, of course not forget to lock the door.

"So… where's the cafeteria?" Minato asked when both of them walk away along the hallway.

"It's on the third floor, as well as the shower room, the training combat room, the Persona Analyze room and other classes." Yosuke answered.

"I see…" Minato nod before something struck his mind. "Hey Yosuke…"

"Yeah?"

"…you said that we showered in the third floor? I mean… a public shower room?" Minato asked, feeling a bit comfortable of the idea showering where others could see him.

Yosuke laughed at Minato's face, he knew very well what the boy was thinking about. "Don't worry. We're not showering in a room, but rather showering in a separated room. You know… the small rooms where we took a shower. So you don't have to worry about others seeing you naked."

Minato's cheek pinked a bit.

* * *

When they entered the cafeteria, Minato look around the room and noticed how big the room is, and he did not missed the look of some people they gave him.

Okay… now he was positive that there are lots of people looking at him, sometimes exchanged whispering words to their companion.

"Hey Yosuke…" Minato lean closer to Yosuke as he whispered,, "I think people looking at us…"

"Yeah I know."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "You okay with that?"

This time Yosuke turn to look at his roommate, "Well yeah. Since it was you they were looking at."

"Me?" he asked in confusion, wondering whether he had done something wrong that manage to cause issues here about him. But he's knew here and partially don't know almost everything, he was sure that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Dude, you're popular here already. People were talking quite a lot about you and that's why there's many rumors about you. Like… how the Leader asked you to join directly since you have a special power that we don't know what." Yosuke answered before giving the other a question, "So… just what is this special power?"

Minato remain silent for a while. "I… I don't know…"

"What? You don't know?" Yosuke seems surprised hearing this.

Well it's true, Minato didn't understand the reason the Leader asked him to join. He have no knowledge about fighting with Persona neither know what Shadows are, practically, he know almost nothing. So isn't him being a part of soldier without knowledge will be useless?

But General Akihiko had told him that Orpheus can change into another Persona. Is that the special power the Leader meant?

"Maybe…" he began, "Maybe it's because my Persona can change to another Persona."

Yosuke's eyes turn wide as he look at Minato, "For real?" he asked but then frown when he realized something, "Wait, you said 'maybe', why you look unsure about that?"

"Well… General Akihiko told me that I can do that… though I never knew about that. I- don't remember anything…" Minato muttered.

Hell, he even knew nothing about himself…

"Hey dude… cheer up." A patted landed on his shoulder made Minato turn to look at Yosuke who smile at him. "I'm sure you'll remember something about yourself."

"Hope so…"

Minato look quite depressed about this whole thing 'I don't remember anything' stuff, and Yosuke not very sure what he could do for his roommate at this time, he never gone through the same thing with Minato, but he still hope that he could do something for Minato. "Hey dude, if you need anything, you can talk to me, okay?" he winked, giving a reassuring smile.

And with that, Minato smile back at Yosuke, "Thanks."

After getting their breakfast, both of them walked to an empty table where they can be quite away from other soldiers. Well, most of the reason is because Yosuke didn't want they get close in the table where there are many others who obviously would only talking about Minato. He wanted to tried make his roommate feel comfortable as possible, even if it just a bit. "Man, a toast and scramble egg with corn soup and hot milk, nothing could be a better breakfast. Especially the corn soup."

Minato chuckle, "You like corn soup that much?"

"It's my favorite." Yosuke answered excitedly, and Minato cannot resist not smiling at his roommate.

"Want mine?" Minato offered.

A smile form on Yosuke's lips, "Though it's sounds tempting, I have to refuse. You need to eat a lot, you're quite skinny."

"Hey, you're also skinny." Minato replied with a comeback.

"But you're skinnier than me." Yosuke laugh, and his laugh became even louder when Minato kicked his foot playfully under the table.

"Hey, Yosuke!"

When a voice calling for Yosuke's name, both of them turn to look at two boys approaching them, and Minato noticed one of the boy had the same color of his hair, while the other one had this short brown hair with a bandage on his nose.

"Hey there." Yosuke greeted them back once the two of them stood in front of their table.

"Hey, who's the guy?" the boy with a bandage asked, pointing his thumb at Minato.

"This is Minato Arisato. You know, the new guy." Yosuke answered.

"Oh, so you're the guy." The boy smile at Minato. "I'm Daisuke Nagase."

"Hey Kou… introduce yourself will ya?" Daisuke nudge at the boy beside in his side.

Minato looked at the boy beside Daisuke. The boy, instead of introducing the himself, only remains silent with mouth wide and face flushed as he stare at Minato.

He turn to look at Yosuke when the boy snicker behind his hand, and he raising one of his eyebrow when he saw a knowing look on Yosuke's face.

"Anyway, this shy guy is Kou Ichijo. He's Daisuke's roommate." Yosuke spoke, a grin form on his lips.

"W-Who are you calling shy?" Kou glare at Yosuke.

Minato offered a friendly smile to both of them, glad that he know other soldiers than Yosuke, "Nice to meet you."

And Kou's face flushed even more.

Yosuke chuckle at that.

"W-What are you laughing about?" Kou glare again at Yosuke, face flushed. "Anyway Daisuke. We should go back!"

"Huh, why?" Daisuke asked, raising one of his eyebrows. "I still want to talk to Minato."

"We-are-going-back!" Kou glare as well at his roommate before grab Daisuke's arm.

"Oh well, see you guys later." With a waved and last smile on Daisuke's face, both of them leave the cafeteria with Kou pulling Daisuke's sleeve.

Minato turn to look at Yosuke, "Did I… do something wrong to Kou?"

Yosuke laugh, "Nah, don't worry about that. He's just being shy."

"Okay…" Minato answered, though he still a bit unsure.

* * *

After finished their breakfast, both of them stepped outside of the cafeteria. Yosuke had told him that they got basic combat for today's first class, so Minato just followed his roommate who lead both of them inside the class.

When they stepped inside the class, it's honestly very huge. It's more like a hall than a class in Minato's opinion. Eight large red mattresses sprawled on the floor, four on the left, and four on the right.

"Hey Yosuke, what are these mattresses for?" Minato asked.

"Well… think of it as an arena for our combat."

"Combat?" Minato asked again.

Yosuke look at Minato, "We're in training combat hall, so obviously, we will fight against each other using only our weapon. We'll fight using our Persona only when we have Persona training combat class."

"So… in this class we must fight against each other?"

"Yeah. But it's only training, so don't try to kill or hurt your opponent okay? It's against the rule here."

Minato nodded before looking at his surroundings. He feel very nervous, this was his first time in a class, and he already have to fight an opponent

Giving the other soldiers a look where he could see some of them carrying different type of weapon, he cannot help but think that all of them must be strong, and suddenly he felt very tiny. He's a beginner, and it makes him very nervous.

Through all of the soldiers standing in this room, Minato noticed there's General Akihiko stood in the corner of this hall with someone wearing suit stood near him.

"Hey, that's General Akihiko. He must be on duty for watching this class." Yosuke spoke, earning Minato's attention.

"Watching?"

"General Akihiko always scheduled to watching the basic combat class while General Shinjiro scheduled to watch over Persona combat class."

"Oh." Minato nodded in understanding before asking another question, "Who's the guy with the General?"

"That's our teacher, . He's really annoying, but no one can't be more annoying than King Moron." Yosuke spoke, leaning closer to Minato so only both of them can hear that.

"King…. Moron?" Minato almost snorted hearing that. Now that's a funny name.

"Well, his true name is Mr. Morooka. But he always does nothing but bitching on us, he's a real pain in the ass. That's why he got that nickname from us. King Moron is our Persona combat teacher."

Minato chuckle, "Great. I can't wait to meet that guy." He spoke sarcastically, and when Yosuke laugh at him, he began to laugh as well.

"Alright. As usual, go pick your partner to sparing with. Now move." Mr. Ekoda spoke loudly so his voice can be heard.

Minato's breath hitched for a moment when his eyes met the General and cannot help but blush a bit when he saw the General gave him a small smile. Though he didn't understand why he was blushing, he told himself that probably it was because he feels nervous.

"Yo." Minato almost jumped when a hand touch his shoulder and he turned around to see Daisuke who gave him an amused look with Kou behind him. "Sorry dude, you're surprised aren't you?"

"Well… you almost scared me." Minato answered, earning a laugh from Daisuke.

"So, how about you spar with me Minato?" Daisuke offered.

"Or maybe Minato can spar with Kou." Yosuke gave the other boy a wink, earning a glare from the blushing Kou.

"Maybe I can spar with you…" Minato said, looking at Yosuke.

"How about you spar with me, Minato?"

An unfamiliar voice coming from behind make tem turned around to see a guy with short white hair stood there and a sword behind his back.

"Uh… and you are?" Minato asked.

A smirk formed on the boy's lips, "The name's Reiga Miyamoto."

Yosuke tug at Minato's shoulder, earning the boy's attention. "I warn you dude, you better stay away from this guy, he's a real jerk." He whispered.

"So, do you accept?" Reiga asked again when Minato didn't answer.

Minato glance at his roommate who gave him a warning look before turn to look at Reiga and nodded, "Sure why not." He offered a friendly smile.

"Minato!" Yosuke hissed.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Minato smile at Yosuke, giving him reassuring smile. He didn't know what makes Yosuke seem to dislike Reiga, but Minato didn't even know Reiga, so it wouldn't be nice judging him being a jerk without knowing the boy's real attitude.

When Reiga step in one of the mat, Minato step there as well, both facing each other where they stood on each side of the mattress. Minato took out his sword, as well Reiga who took his sword that looks a bit bigger than Minato's from his back.

"Before we begin, let me tell you something." Reiga began, and Minato raised his eyebrow at that, waiting for the other to continue speaking. "I hate you, Minato."

Minato's eyes widen hearing that, now that surprising. What did he do wrong to Reiga?

"Why?" he decide to ask.

The white hair boy glare at Minato. "It's because you got more attention than any of us here."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Favoritism."

"Huh?" Minato look confuse. Favoritism? For real? He didn't remember receiving any special treatment from anyone.

"Don't play dumb with me." Reiga scowl, "I know that the Leader asked you to join directly, I knew that stuffs like your weapon, clothes, and books are paid by the Leader, and I knew very well that you're being too comfortable with General Akihiko. Don't you have respect to them at all?"

Minato glare at Reiga, he didn't like where this conversation going.

A mocking smirk form on the white hair boy's lips, "I knew very well that you lost your memory, and maybe that's why the Leader and Generals being nice to you, because they feel sorry for you." He spoke as he continue, "You're just being pitied. You're nothing but a useless shrimp in this company."

The grip on his sword tighten, he hate being told like that, no matter what. And when he was about to retort something back to Reiga, Yosuke suddenly butted in to their conversation.

"The Leader and the Generals recruited him because he got talent, and surely a greater talent than yours." Minato turn to look at his roommate when the boy speak like that, and he cannot help but feel happy knowing that someone was defending him.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, you maggot." Reiga gave Yosuke a murderous glare, his sword was pointed to the boy.

He glare again at Reiga, he didn't like the slightest bit how Reiga addressed Yosuke. "Don't talk to him like that."

Reiga let out a smirk, "Oh, trying to play hero aren't you?"

Minato ignored that and continue to glare and with a sudden move, he ran forward to the other before swiftly swinging his sword to him.

Reiga dodged the attack by jumping back and raised his eyebrow, "Starting already?"

"Though I lost my memories, I'm very well aware that in a real fight you don't get a warning, right?" Minato replied with a grin as he prepared for any possible attack coming from Reiga.

Reiga smirk, "True." He began, slowly moving toward Minato to read his opponent movements.

"And in a real fight…" with a sudden quick move, Reiga send a powerful kick to Minato's stomach, "…the only thing that matters is winning."

Minato fall into the floor landing with his back, hands clutching at his stomach. He tried to stood up but fell into his knees instead to let a pain cough. Reiga's power is no joke.

"Give up already?" Reiga let out a cocky smile, and Minato want nothing but to wipe that smile off the boy's face.

Before Reiga knew, Minato swinging his leg outward and knocked the other boy to the floor while Minato quickly stood up and jump back.

"You wish." Minato replied, pointing his sword to Reiga.

Reiga gave him a death glare and stood up as well before run forward at Minato who block the sudden attack with his sword. Both of them jump back before they ran forward to each other.

Minato swing his sword upward before thrust it downward to Reiga who block the attack. He didn't expected for the other to kick him hard on the stomach again.

Minato fell to the floor and he saw Reiga thrust his sword toward him so quickly that he barely manage to dodged. He winced when Reiga's sword rip the skin on his left arm.

He quickly rolled over to the side and stood up, putting his hand over his arm where blood slowly dripped down from the cut. Damn it hurts, he thought.

"Oh, did I hurt you Minato?" Reiga laugh, and Minato was very annoyed that the other seems very happy hurting him.

Minato could hear Daisuke and Kou called out for him while Yosuke was yelling for to stop. But Minato ignore them and ignore the pain in his arm and let his eyes drift for a moment to looked at his surroundings, noticing that there are quite a few soldiers watching them.

Minato glare at the other before tightening his grip on his sword. He need to be focused, he won't back away from this fight.

Reiga rushed to him again, swinging his sword this way and that, but Minato dodge each of them and when he got the chance he kicked Reiga on the stomach, and when the boy began to stumble, Minato took this another chance to kick Reiga on the side who was thrown back into the floor.

Minato grin in satisfied.

Reiga quickly got up, but he was stumbling because of the pain in his side. "You… you little piece of shit!" he growl, and Minato's eye s widen when he saw him taking the Evoker before pointing at his own head, he knew very well what Reiga going to do, and he cannot help but felt scared.

"Berith!" Reiga called out for his Persona and the next second, a figure of a man in armor with gold trident in his right hand and riding a brown horse appear before Reiga.

When Berith charged at Minato, the only thing he could do was standing frozen on the floor, unable to move as he was paralyzed by the fear that consumed him.

But then another Persona with a golden long hair and wearing a silver torso armor suddenly dash forward and stood in front of Minato to block Berith's attack with his pointed steel weapon on his right hand. And Minato could only stare in awe when this Persona pushed Berith away who thrown into the mattress before disappear back inside Reiga.

"Private Reiga!" a shout made both Reiga and Minato turned to turn and saw General Akihiko walk to them with following him from behind.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot?" Akihiko yelled angrily once he stood in front of the boy.

"I…" Reiga was lost for words.

"You knew very well that using Persona in a basic combat class are prohibited! We fight using only our weapon here! So why the hell are you using your Persona? Are you trying to kill Minato?" Akihiko shouted, filling the hell with his angry voice as the other soldiers had stop practicing and trying to observe what just happened. Minato didn't knew that the General can be very scary sometimes after he had spent times with the General yesterday.

"But I…" Reiga tried to reasoned, but was stop by Akihiko.

"I don't want to hear any excuses." With a firm voice Akihiko spoke, eyes still glaring at Reiga. "You disobey our rules, and you must take responsibility by taking your punishment."

Reiga stay silent and stare at the floor, his hand turn into a fist.

The General turn to look at Mr. Ekoda, "Take him to General Shinjiro, explained everything to him and he'll surely take care of this boy."

Mr. Ekoda nodded. "Understood." He spoke before motioning for Reiga to follow him out of the class. Minato didn't miss the death glare Reiga send him before the boy disappear out of the class.

The hall was filled by soldiers speaking each other to their companion, but Minato pay attention to them and just hold his injured arm, wincing once again at the sharp pain.

"Are you okay?" he turn to look at Yosuke, Daisuke and Kou who ran toward him.

Minato laugh a little, "Couldn't be worse…"

"You're hurt."

Minato turn around upon hearing that voice, surprised when the General suddenly stood quite near behind him. "S-sir."

"Let me see your arm." Akihiko said, and Minato wanted to say that he was alright. But he's quite scared that he would get in trouble if he disobey the General, so he just stretched out his arm so the General could take a look better of his cut.

"It's quite a deep cut…" Akihiko mumble to himself.

"You three…" Akihiko look at Minato's friend who stood behind the boy. "Go back to your lesson. I'll take care of him."

"Yes sir!" the three of them spoke in unison.

"That goes for the rest of you as well!" Akihiko spoke loudly to the soldiers who stop their practice. "Soldiers! Go back to practice!"

"Yes sir!"

"Come with me Minato." Akihiko told the boy, leading him to the corner of the hall.

Minato was a bit surprised when the General suddenly grabbed him gently on the shoulder and pushed him to sit on the floor. Minato just obey of course and didn't question anything.

Akihiko crouched down and grabbed Minato's wrist while his other free hand was rolling Minato's sleeve up to the boy's shoulder, his eyebrows knit into a deep frown when he saw the angry scratch on Minato's arm.

"Must be hurt huh?" Akihiko asked, not expecting for an answer at all. He then took out a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to Minato then. "Here, there's blood on your hand."

"Oh, thank you…" hesitantly, Minato took the handkerchief to his hand before looking back at the General, "…is it really okay? I mean… It'll get dirty…"

Akihiko smiled, "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Minato nodded, wiping the blood on his hand before handing it back to the General, "Thank you so much sir."

"No problem." Akihiko replied still with a smile on his face before he turn to look at Minato's arm. "Now let's heal your wound."

Minato was about to asked how when the General pulled out his Evoker out of the shed and pointed the mouth of the gun to his head.

"Polydeuces, Dia." Akihiko summoned his Persona, followed by the sound of the trigger pulled.

And soon Minato saw the Persona that had saved him earlier from Berith appeared behind the General,, and a small light emitted from Polydeuces's right hand, and the next thing he knew the pain in his arm had just suddenly disappear. He looked at his arm, eyes wide in surprised when the cut had disappear as if it never been there before.

"Wow…" Minato muttered in awe, turning his eyes at the General. "How—"

Akihiko look at the boy in amused, "It's a healing spell."

"Wow, cool." Minato look at his arm, "It's like a… a magic."

Hearing that statement, Akihiko cannot resist the urge to laugh. "Yeah it is." He spoke, silently thinking how amusing Minato is.

"By the way, mind to tell me the reason you and Reiga fighting?"

Minato look down, wondering whether he should told the General or not.

…Maybe it would be best if he didn't, at least for now.

"It's nothing sir." Minato shook his head.

Akihiko stare at Minato, knowing that the boy somehow lying, but if Minato didn't want to tell him the reason, then he will pushed the boy further no more. "If you say so…"

"Can you continue your lesson?" Akihiko asked, "If you don't feel well, you can return to your room."

Minato let out a smile as he looked at the General, grateful that the General feeling concern for him. "I'm fine sir, I can continue."

Akihiko smile in return, "Be careful next time, okay?"

For a moment, Minato froze when Akihiko patted his head, but when he looked up to see the General smiling down at him, Minato cannot help but smile back and gradually relax under the General's touch.

Akihiko drew his hand away from Minato as both of them stood up. "Thank you so much for your help sir." Minato bow.

Akihiko only smile at Minato and patted his head once more before he left him alone, going back to continue on keeping an eye for the other soldiers who still practicing.

"Wow! Minato! What the hell was that just now?" Minato turned around when he heard Yosuke's voice and see his roommate was walking to him with Daisuke and Kou behind him.

"T-The General! He's patting your head!" Yosuke spoke a bit too excited in Minato's opinion.

"Is… something wrong with that?" Minato asked.

"No." this time it's Daisuke's turn to spoke, "But you know, the General never do that kind of thing to any soldiers before. Well, that's what we know."

Minato looked at Daisuke in surprised, "For real?"

_So… I'm the only one._ Minato thought.

Strangely enough, he felt himself smiling at that thought.

* * *

**Huuaah~ finally finished this chapter~ (I'm so sleepy). There's nothing really special in this chapter, except maybe for AkiMina moment. I just wanted to introduce how things works around this company for Private soldiers, the cafeteria, the classes and etc. And obviously, I want to introduce new character in this chapter. Reiga is my OC that I took from the image of Riku from Kingdom Hearts, only that Reiga had a short hair.**

**As always, I'm apologize for my bad grammar and structure, but I still hope that you guys enjoy reading this.**

**Review would be very appreciated^^ Thank you for reading**


	4. Sweet Revenge

**Title:** Frozen Flame

**Pairing:** Akihiko/Minato

**Genre:** Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** The Persona Training Program is a program that was held by the SEES Company to gather all persona users and train them to become soldiers to fight the Shadows, the enemy of mankind. Minato Arisato is 16 and has no memories and was told to join the Persona Training Program and he hates it… But then he started to likes it when he learns about himself, friendship and love.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own P3 nor P4, I own only the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sweet Revenge**

A yawn escaped from his lips and he covered his mouth with his hand. He had tried listening to what the teacher trying to teach, but he started to get bored and kind of sleepy. He knew that it's important for him to listen what the teacher says, since he doesn't know anything about Personas or Shadows, or anything that has happened around this world. But he couldn't help it, he felt tired.

After what happened yesterday with Reiga, he couldn't help but feel weary about the boy. Worried that the boy might do something to trouble him again when they meet. But since yesterday's event, he hasn't met with Reiga until today, and it relieved him.

He took a glance at his roommate Yosuke who had his back leaning against the chair, arms crossed in front of his chest with face looking down at the book on his lap. But no one, not even the teacher, noticed that Yosuke had his eyes closed, asleep.

Minato looked at Yosuke with an amused smile. Five minutes after the teacher began his lesson, Yosuke had fallen asleep.

He glanced back, seeing Daisuke had fallen asleep as well, with Kou sitting next to him who paid no attention and was instead just scribbling some things that don't even look like a words at all on the paper.

When his eyes met with Kou, he gave him a smile.

But instead of smiling back, Kou looked away.

And that made Minato kind of sad.

Kou is one of the people he first met besides Yosuke and Daisuke. He wished that the four of them could be friends, that's why he feels sad whenever Kou seems to feel uneasy with him, and this is makes him wonder whether he had done something wrong to the boy.

Speaking of doing something wrong… that reminded of him of Reiga. He remembered that the reason Reiga hated him was because of favoritism, which Minato think he wasn't.

He never thought he was being a favorite, since he never got any special treatment. Except for the payment that the Leader willing to give him and the way General Akihiko treated him nicely.

…Oh great, he's thinking about the General again.

But, Minato couldn't help but think about the General whenever Daisuke's words ring in his head about General Akihiko never giving any kind of affection like he did to Minato.

And when he thought about that, he couldn't help but smile.

When General Akihiko patted his hair, it's very comforting. …And he liked it.

He wondered if it's normal for him thinking like this, but it's probably because Minato never received and never knew that receiving simple affection from others could make him happy. Yeah, maybe that's why he felt like that when the General patted his hair, he even felt happy at that time when Yosuke defended him from Reiga's words.

"Okay, today's classes are over. You can now break for lunch." Minato snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher announced that before they leave the class for lunch.

Some soldiers were talking about going to the cafeteria for lunch, others on how boring the lesson was and about other things that doesn't interest nor concern him.

Minato turned to look at his roommate, giving the boy a gentle shake on the shoulder with an attempt to wake him up. "Hey Yosuke, wake up."

"Huh?" Yosuke's head snapped up upon that touch, and Minato stifled a laugh when Yosuke stared at him with a sleepy face with drool dripping down his chin.

"Dude, you're drooling." Minato chuckled.

"Huh? Oh…" Yosuke looked a bit embarrassed as he wiped the drool.

"You weren't listening to the teacher one bit, were you?" Minato asked, a smile forming on his lips.

Yosuke shook his head, "Nope."

Minato laughed at that, as expected. "Figures."

"Hey Kou, Daisuke." Yosuke looked back at the other two. "Did you guys listen what the teacher said?"

"Like I could…" Daisuke answered with a yawn.

"Neither did I…" Kou groaned, "I'm bored like hell."

"Oh well…" Yosuke stretched out his arms, "I'm hungry, how about we go grab some lunch?"

The other three nodded in unison before they walked out of the class and to the cafeteria.

* * *

At three o'clock, classes finally ended. And Minato wanted nothing else but to go back to his room and get some sleep. Yosuke had told him to shower first, but he was too tired to do so, so he just returned to his room to sleep while Yosuke took a shower.

Minato was awoken from a gentle shake on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes to find Yosuke standing near his bed staring at him. "Hey, wake up sleepy head…" the boy teased.

Minato groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hand before looking at Yosuke sleepily, "What?"

"It's six o'clock already dude, you should go shower before dinner."

Another groan slipped out of Minato's lips, "…but I'm sleepy…" he whined, hiding his face with a pillow, silently hoping that Yosuke would leave him alone.

Yosuke chuckle, "Oh come on~ don't be such a lazy bum~" he teased while smacking Minato's butt and when he got no response, he started to grin as he got an idea.

Yosuke put both his hands on each side of Minato's side, earning a small laugh from the boy on the bed, and it motivated him to tickle even harder, and this time, Minato laughed out loud, joining with Yosuke.

"Yosuke! Get off!" Minato laughed, wiggling here and there.

"Nope! Not until you get up!" Yosuke laughed as well, and Minato could say nothing as a response when only laughter came out of his mouth.

"O-Okay! G-G-Give up!" Minato shouted in surrender.

Yosuke grinned, letting go of Minato and raised both his arms, "Victory is mine~" he cheered to himself.

The blue hair boy chuckle, "Smartass…"

The brown haired boy grinned in triumph and ruffled Minato's hair. "Come on kid, get your pretty ass off the bed and head to the shower."

"I'm not a kid."

"Yeah, well, you look like one to me." Yosuke winked, "Since you're cute~" he teased.

Minato glared at him, blushing a bit, "I'm not cute!"

"Oh come on~ you've got to admit it. I bet even Kou thinks that you're cute."

"…Kou?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Yosuke said, giving the other a wide grin. "Now hurry up already or you'll miss dinner!" he spanked Minato's butt again.

"Alright alright~" Minato sat up, getting out of the bed to walk to his wardrobe to take his clothes, towel, and toothbrush. "Geez, you're annoying~"

"But you've got to admit that you like me since I'm a good friend, right?" Yosuke winked again.

Minato turn to look at Yosuke, smiling at the other boy. "Yeah, you're a nice person Yosuke."

Yosuke didn't expect that coming from Minato, he thought that the boy wouldn't take it seriously, so he blushed a bit. "H-hey, don't take it seriously. I'm just joking."

Minato shook his head and with a smile on his face, he answered, "No Yosuke. I mean it, you really are a nice and outgoing person. I like you."

"Oh, wow." Yosuke ruffled the back of his head as he became a bit embarrassed, "…Never heard someone talk about me like that, people usually think I'm lousy and obnoxious.'

Minato tilt his head, how can someone think about Yosuke like that?

"You're not like that at all Yosuke."

The brown haired boy looked up at Minato, smiling at him. "Thanks dude."

Minato only smile back in return before he stepped out of the room.

* * *

Minato blinked.

Blinked.

Again.

…And again.

How strange, he thought. He was very positive that he had left his clothes and his dirty uniform in the locker room before he went into the showers.

And when he came back only with a towel around his waist, all of his clothes just disappeared.

And that is very strange. Even though he lost his memories, he was damn sure that clothes are unable to walk on their own.

"…Now, what am I going to do?" he muttered under his breath, ruffling his wet hair in confusion.

"Looking for something?"

The familiar voice coming from behind him is what made Minato turn around to see Reiga standing near the entrance, a smirk forming on the boy's lips.

"You…" Minato began, eyes widening as the smirk on Reiga's lips widened. "You stole my clothes didn't you?"

The white haired boy laughed, "Oh my, that look of yours… it's really fun making fun of you."

If one could die from a glare, Reiga should've been dead by now.

"Give it back, damn it!" Minato shouted angrily, his fist clenched.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Reiga!"

Reiga laughed again, "Well, I'm not gonna give it back to you no matter what, and even if you tell other people, you don't have proof that it was me who stole your clothes, right?"

Minato grunted. What Reiga said made sense.

"Just think of this… as a revenge for getting me into trouble." The white haired boy smirked, earning another death glare in response, but he didn't give a damn.

"That's what you get for dealing with me." with that last sentence, Reiga stepped out of the public shower room.

"Hey! Wa—" Minato called out, but Reiga was already outside and he could do nothing but curse at his bad luck. "…damn it."

Now what?

Minato sighed heavily, slamming the locker next to him . "…fuck that Reiga!" he hissed under his breath.

How he wished he could just strangle that guy to death now.

Minato sighed again, looking at the entrance.

…Should he just go back?

But… going back to his room with only a towel around his waist would be very embarrassing. NO. Scratch that. He'll be a laughing stock if that happens.

…but what should he do? Wait here until someone rescues him? (yeah right, like that would even happen)

Minato glanced at the wall clock, showing it was seven o'clock.

Yosuke had told him dinner was served at seven o'clock. At seven o'clock, all soldiers would be in the cafeteria to receive their dinner. Maybe he could sneak into his room while everyone was in the cafeteria.

And surely, there's no way that he would take the stairs. There would be higher chance of being seen if he used the stairs since the soldiers use it a lot more than the elevator.

So, that left him with no choice but to use the elevator.

Hopefully he wouldn't run to anyone.

Yeah. He could do it.

Alright. Mission start!

Minato stepped out of the public shower room carefully, looking left and right to see whether there are people walking by, and when he was sure there was no one around, he walked out carefully, walking to the elevator that was placed quite far from the room.

He looked around him warily, afraid that there might be people around him. Thankfully, he managed to get to the elevator without meeting anyone or anyone seeing him like this.

Minato pushed the button to the second floor where the rooms for soldiers are. He stepped inside when it arrived and the door of the elevator closed. But when he felt the lift went up instead of going down, he frowned, and that's when he realized something.

_Shoot! Someone on the third floor is about to get in the elevator!_ He shouted in his mind, eyes went wide as he couldn't help but panic.

The lift finally arrived at the third floor, and when the elevator's door opened, his eyes went even wider upon seeing the form standing in front of the elevator.

It's General Akihiko.

"…Minato?" it was nothing but a soft voice that came out from the General's lips, filled with confusion. A frown appeared on his face.

Minato didn't reply and could only stutter as he took a step back, hoping that he could get away from the General.

Akihiko however stepped inside the elevator before the door was closed behind him, "…Um, why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

Minato look away, shutting his eyes closed in shame and embarrassment, face all red. Just how embarrassing could this situation get? The General had found him in the elevator wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Fuck it. He could die from embarrassment right now.

"Minato?" Akihiko asked again, and one would notice that he was concerned, judging from the tone of his voice.

Minato didn't answer again and only kept his eyes closed.

Akihiko just stared at the boy in front of him who had his face red and refused to look at him. He wondered what had happened to the boy, but he didn't probe any further since the boy seemed to not want to talk to him, or even look at him.

So he just sighed, taking off his blazer before placing it around the boy's naked torso.

Feeling the soft material around his body, Minato slowly opened his eyes to find a red blazer around his torso, and he looked back at the General who was now only wearing a black tank top.

Akihiko felt himself smile when Minato finally looked at him, "You'll catch a cold if you walk around like that."

Minato kept blushing, still feeling embarrassed, but there was something else that made him blush like that.

It was because of Akihiko's smile.

It was so… kind.

"I… I…" Minato began, stuttering incoherently as he didn't know what he was about to say. "…thank you." That was the only thing he managed to say.

When the elevator stopped and the door opened, that's when Minato realized that they're already on the second floor.

"You're going to go back to your room, right?" the General asked, earning a nod in response.

The General smiled a little, ruffling Minato's hair, "Have a good evening."

Minato look up startled, blushing again seeing the smile on the General face.

He stepped out of the elevator, bowed at the General before the elevator began to close, and the last thing he saw was the smile on Akihiko's face before the door closed.

Minato put a hand over his chest.

His heart, it's beating fast and hard.

* * *

Hey there~ hope u guys didn't forget this fic^^ hehe

This chapter is rather short, because on the next chapter, it definitely will be much longer than this one

Anyway, BIG THANKS TO CANTELLA for BETA-ING this chapter XDDD *bear hug* because of her the writing are much better^^ thank you cantella~

Review?


	5. Strange Feelings

**Title:** Frozen Flame

**Pairing:** Akihiko/Minato

**Genre:** Adventure/Angst/Drama/Friendship/Romance

**Summary:** The Persona Training Program is a program that was held by the SEES Company to gather all persona users and train them to become soldiers to fight the Shadows, the enemy of mankind. Minato Arisato is 16 and has no memories and was told to join the Persona Training Program and he hates it… But then he started to likes it when he learns about himself, friendship and love.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own P3 nor P4, I own only the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Strange Feelings**

It's been a day and a half since the day where Minato's clothes stolen from the bathroom and got humiliated in front of the General. Since that day, Minato felt more discouraged. He didn't felt like himself at all. Well… not that he knew the real him either.

Minato felt very humiliated and shamed after being seen like that, naked, only with a towel around his hips, by the General, and since that, he had purposely avoiding to meet Reiga or the General Akihiko. Though it was such an unfortunate that he had to see them when he's in a Combat class. But still, Minato would always looked away when he noticed that Reiga or the General was looking at him. He couldn't see them right in the eyes now.

Yosuke, Kou, and Daisuke was very furious about what happened to him. But Minato had told them that he should leave Reiga alone, saying that there's no use causing a fight here, on the other hand, Minato was quite scared that Reiga would do something nastier to him if he made the boy angry to him. He knew that there's no need for him to feel like that when he's not at fault here, but Minato couldn't help it.

Minato also wondered when he should returned and thanked the General for lending him his uniform back then, but he had decided to returned it later since he's not that ready to faced the General yet and thus had been avoiding the General quite a while.

Despite his every effort, it was such a misfortune that he had run up to General Akihiko in the library.

"Hello there." Akihiko smiled at the soldier.

Minato didn't know what to do and just stood there watching at the General. He fought the urge to turn back and ran away, thinking that it was such a disrespectful act to do and instead saluted the man formally. "G-good evening sir." He said, raised his hand to his head to saluted him.

Akihiko chuckled, "At ease soldier." He stepped closer to Minato who seemed to tensed a bit. Akihiko noticed this, but he didn't questioned the boy if there's something wrong and instead gave him another question in a hopeful way that maybe he could make the soldier relaxed a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing important sir." Minato said, "Just spending my spare time to look for a book to read."

Akihiko smiled, "I see. Then, would you mind accompanying me here? Having a company would be nice."

Minato become nervous hearing it, but at the same time he couldn't fought back the feeling of somehow excitement inside him. He was nervous, he always nervous whenever he's with the General and he become even more nervous after their last encounter, but he's quite happy that General Akihiko wanted to spend time with someone like him, a mere soldier. So he was very honored by the General's request.

Minato smile a bit hesitant, "Sure."

Akihiko smiled back at the boy as they walked side by side and he asked, "So, what is it that you actually wanted to read?"

"Well… I'm not really sure." Minato said as he looked at the books on the shelf. He smiled upon seeing the title of book that he had read once, "Ah, I had read 'Beauty and the Beast', it's a really nice story."

Akihiko looked at the boy beside him a bit surprised, "Beauty and the Beast? You read fairytale?"

Minato blushed a bit. Was it really that weird for a guy in his age reading fairytale? "…Is it too childish?"

Akihiko chuckled and patted Minato's head. "No. It's not that I think you're childish. It's just that I never knew that there's any soldier reading a fairytale."

"So… I'm weird." Minato concluded.

Akihiko frowned, "I don't mean that. It's just surprising, and so I found it quite… cute."

Minato stared at the General in surprised hearing that. The look on General Akihiko's face is very calm, as if the thing what the man had said meant nothing. But for Minato, it's quite a big deal, and he found his heart pounding inside his chest.

"Oh yeah, how about this one?" Akihiko walked ahead of Minato, pulling out a book from the shelf before walked back to Minato and handed it over to the blue-hair boy.

Minato took it to his hands, staring at the title. "Frozen Soul?"

Akihiko nodded, "It was actually one of my favorite novel. It's pretty amazing." He said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Really? What's the story like?" Minato asked in interest.

"Well…" Akihiko trail, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to remember what the story like before returning his eyes back to Minato's face, "It's a story about a guy who lost his memories, and then he travel around the world to find out his true self and the reason for him to live. Along his journey, he met and make many friends that become the key to his answer."

Minato listened in very much interest now and he looked back at the book in his hands, "Wow, it's sounds very interesting."

Akihiko nodded, "Yeah. I'm pretty sure you'll like it." he said, smiling a bit before talking again, "Do you want another book to read? I know quite a lot of interesting story and other fairytale such as Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, Treasure Planet, and there's King Arthur… oh yeah, King Arthur, it was actually one of my favorite as well. My mother often read it to me when I was a kid…"

"Your mother?"

"Yeah." Akihiko smiled brighten at the mention of his mother. "She used to read me a lot of story when I was a kid, and she's a good cooker too."

Minato smiled, "Your mother seems like a very nice woman."

"And beautiful."

Minato chuckled. "I bet she is." He said. "A mother… parents… she must be really important to you, right?"

"Of course." Akihiko said without any hesitation. "She meant a lot to me. She gave up so much for me and I love her so much."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah…" Akihiko said, "But, we still talk on the phone, so at least that will sweep away a bit of my loneliness."

Minato smiled at the General, though Akihiko thought that smile more like a sad smile as he watched the boy leaned his back against the book shelf while Akihiko wondered what's on Minato's mind.

"It's must be nice to have a mother…"

Hearing that, Akihiko stared at Minato in surprised as realization hit him. Of course, Minato had lost his memories, the boy never knew about who he really is, and that includes the loss memory of the boy's family as well.

Akihiko stay silent, not knowing what to say in this situation. But he didn't like the look on Minato's face, it reminds him the look on Shinjiro's face whenever the man was thinking about his dead mother. Akihiko not really the right person who know how to comfort other people's pain, but at least he wanted to do something, he wanted to say something that will wipe that sad look on Minato's face.

"I bet your mother is really beautiful." Akihiko smiled at Minato who turned to look at him, and Akihiko resuming his talk. "Blue hair… blue eyes… just like yours."

Minato stared at the General for a silent pregnant before his mouth opened and spoke, "…How do you know that I have a mother?"

"I know you are." Akihiko said, "Though I don't know who's your mother is. I know you have a mother. Everyone does."

"Doesn't mean I have one…" Minato looked away from the General.

Akihiko stared at Minato, confused and loss of what to do but then he opened his mouth again, "You know… you actually just the same as Taki."

Minato looked up, frowning at the General. "Who?"

"Taki." Akihiko repeated the name. "It's the name of the main character in that novel Frozen Soul."

"Taki didn't know a single thing about himself… and that including his family. He never knew about his family, but he believe that he have one, and thanks to that, he was able to meet his family, which is only his mother. He was able to meet his mother along his journey."

Minato stay silent, just continue staring at Akihiko.

Seeming that the boy didn't really understand what he's trying to say, Akihiko patted Minato's head, smiling down at the boy. "That's why, maybe if you keep on believing, maybe you'll find out about your family as well."

Minato was quite surprised by what the General said. The General was trying to make him feel better, and it worked.

That's why he let a smile spread over his lips. "Thank you sir."

Akihiko was satisfied when Minato finally smiling and he drew back his hand and rested it on his side. "Now, do you mind if we talked some more? I think I really need a company to save from the boredom."

Minato chuckled, seemingly pleased that the General had asked for his accompany. "Of course."

* * *

Yesterday had been a very good day for Minato. He had talked a lot with General Akihiko in the library. The General was talking a lot, and Minato was quite surprised that the General can talked really a lot like yesterday. Not that Minato mind of course, because thanks to that, Minato was able to enjoy the General accompany.

"Someone's in a good mood today." Minato snapped out of his mind hearing Yosuke spoke who sat next to him during class.

"What makes you think that?"

"Dude." Yosuke chuckled, "You were smiling like an idiot." The boy said, pointing at Minato's face. "Something good must've been happen, am I right? What else that would make you smiling like that?"

"It's nothing." Minato blush a bit.

"Oh come on~ tell me~"

"It's nothing, really." Minato shook his head, 'I'm just meeting with General Akihiko yesterday that's all. It's turned out to be a pleasant evening."

"Oh? You have conversation with General Akihiko?" Yosuke looked at Minato in amazed. "What did you two talked about?"

Minato shrugged, "Nothing much. We're just discussing about books."

Yosuke make a face hearing that, "Ugh, of all the topics, why it have to be books?"

"You dislike books?" Minato looked at his roommate.

"I don't like reading." Yosuke replied, "Except for comics."

Minato chuckled as he shook his head in disbelief. "That's sounds really like you."

"Hey~ is that an insult?" Yosuke scowl, making Minato laugh, and that of course was not unheard by the teacher.

"Mr. Hanamura and Mr. Arisato, would you like me to make you two to squat one thousand times?" the teacher threaten, eyes glaring at the two students.

Both Yosuke and Minato froze and both of them quickly shook his head and murmured a quick sorry. "Sorry…"

"Pay attention." The teacher said before turned around to continue on writing on whiteboard. At this moment Kou and Daisuke was laughing at Yosuke and Minato who scowl back at them.

"So, our next class will be Persona-combat class, right?" Minato asked, smiling at his three companion who walked down the hall as they were about to head to their next class. "This should be fun."

"Yeah, this should be fun~" Yosuke grinned.

Minato looked at his roommate in surprised. Now this was awkward, Yosuke rarely likes any lessons. "This is the first time I actually see you excited for a lesson."

"Well, that's because General Shinjiro always on duty watching the Persona-combat class." Daisuke answered, "And Yosuke got a thing for the guy."

"I AM NOT!" Yosuke shouted, "Dude, I'm straight, I love boobs!"

"Would it still be counted if General Shinjiro got a boobs?" Kou laughed.

Yosuke glared at Kou, "Dude, you're a dead meat if the General heard that…"

"I'm just joking…" Kou whined.

"Anyway." Yosuke turned to looked at Minato, "Don't believe a thing what they said, I just really admired General Shinjiro. That guy is so strong, heard that he's stronger than General Akihiko. Only a bit though."

Minato tilt his head to the side, "Really? Don't you think they're equal in strength? Because I know that General Akihiko is very skilled as well."

"How do you know that?" Daisuke asked.

"I spar with him once." Minato answered, a bit surprised when the other three was staring at him with wide eyes. "W-what?"

"Minato! That is so fucking cool!" Yosuke shouted. "Not many privates had the chance to battle against the General."

"Really?" Minato asked.

"It's like an honor if the Generals want to spar with us." Daisuke said.

"Must be fun." Kou said.

Minato just continue to listened the rambling of jealousy coming from his friends and cannot help but let a smile slipped to his lips. So, it was the first time Akihiko ever battling against the private. Though Akihiko must be only doing it to teach him a few lesson of combat skill, the thought of being the first private that ever spar with Akihiko gave him a pleasant feeling.

Minato blinked.

…Akihiko? Since when did he refer General Akihiko to Akihiko? Stupid Minato, he's the General.

The three of them then entered the Persona-combat class. Minato noticed that the room doesn't that much different from the basic combat class, only that this room was bigger. There's already quite a lot of the other soldiers here, and Minato noticed that Reiga was also there.

Minato flinched a bit when his eyes met with Reiga's but he kept his expression straight, he didn't wanted to let Reiga felt like the white hair boy just won by humiliating him yesterday. He won't let Reiga have the satisfaction.

Reiga smirked at Minato, and Minato just shot the other a sharper glare.

"Oh man, here comes King Moron." Minato's contact with Reiga was broken when Minato heard Yosuke said that, following the direction where his roommate set his eyes where there's a man just entering the room with General Shinjiro following behind.

General Shinjiro was walking with both his hands in his pockets, his face held a calm look and in Minato's eyes, the General was just so intimidating looking like that. As if there's this air that make you wanted to stay away from him because of that intimidating aura, a feeling that made think that you're nothing but a dirt compared to General Shinjiro. General Shinjiro was so cool as hell, but the man said King Moron, the man that supposed to be their teacher is just so… annoying, and ugly.

Though it sounds very rude, Minato just saying the truth. The man is very ugly.

"You bitches! Stop your gibberish talking and listen up!" Mr. Morooka shouted loudly, turning the hall into a complete silent. Shinjiro grunt lowly under his breath, it was really his bad luck to supervised this class along with Mr. Morooka and kept listening the man own gibberish talk. He never like anyone like Morooka.

"As usual, we're going to do a combat one-on-one. Remember, you only allowed to use your Persona! So don't do something stupid as hiding a knife under your clothes and throw it to your opponent! Got it?" King Moron asked.

"Sir, yes, sir!" all the privates said in unison.

"I'll decide who you will fight against with." Shinjiro took over the talking and see at the paper list of the privates name.

"Ichida Sasuke with Miyamura Ken, Miyamoto Seiji with Tomoya Nagase, Harada Abe with Daisuke Nagase, Yosuke Hanamura with Yamashita Ryo, Minato Arisato with Kou Ichijo…"

Minato almost sighed in relief knowing that he didn't have to fight Reiga. Not that he scared or anything, he seriously tired being around Reiga and got bullied by the boy.

Minato turned to looked at Kou, smiling at the boy, "I'm quite glad that I'm fighting against someone I know."

Kou blinked before blush a bit, "Oh, yeah, sure…"

Yosuke chuckled, nudging Kou's side with his elbow before leaning in to whisper on the boy's ear, "Don't go easy on him just because you like him, if you didn't take this seriously you might get in trouble because I know that Minato's strong."

Kou's eyes widen and he slapped Yosuke at the back of his head, "Asshole! Who said I like him?" he hissed under his breath so only Yosuke can hear him.

Yosuke grinned, "Yeah of course, you don't like him." he said with sarcasm.

"So, do you want to spar now?" Minato asked, making Kou to turned to look at him.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Kou nodded.

Yosuke chuckled again, "Go for it" he cheered, earning a glare and a bit of blush from Kou.

Minato and Kou stepped at one of the small and long stage in the room where privates are allowed to combat against each other with their Persona. The stood on each side of the stage, facing each other.

Minato was a bit nervous, well, to be honest, he's really nervous. This would be the first time for him fighting using his Persona because the last time he summoned his Persona, it turned out not to be a good one.

"You okay?" Minato snapped out of his mind and looked at Kou's concerned face, and he let a reassuring smile grazed over his lips.

"Yeah, just nervous." He said.

"…Don't worry, I won't go too far, and I know you can do it." Kou said.

Minato blinked, this was the first time Kou was giving him a word of encouragement, and he smiled at the boy, "Thanks."

Kou blushed a bit, "…Y-you're welcome." He said, taking out his Evoker then. "Ready?"

Minato took out his evoker as well. "…Yeah."

There were silence between them as both of them continue to stare at each other, preparing themselves for who will make the first move. Deciding on make the first move, Kou pointed the Evoker to his head and pointed at it to his head, "Valkyrie!"

Minato saw a Kou's Persona appeared in front of Kou, a woman with a golden hair wearing a cape riding a horse with a mask on it's face, the woman was suited with silver armor and each swords on her hands.

"Arm Chopper!" Kou gave his Persona an order, and the next thing Minato knew, Valkyrie launched a strike rain from above, thankfully, Minato manage to dodge the attack before it got him.

Minato stared at Kou in disbelief, "Were you trying to kill me?" he joked, though he was really surprised by the attack.

"N-No! Of course not!" Kou defended. "Sorry… because I was very positive that you will use your Persona to defend yourself."

"Oh, sorry then. I guess I'm not thinking…" Minato smile a bit sheepishly before he stood up and took out his own Evoker. "Now, it's my turn."

Kou smiled, "Bring it on!"

Minato pulled the trigger and Orpheus appeared. He was about to ordered Orpheus to use Agi to attack Valkyrie when he felt a throbbing pain in his head.

"A-agh!" Minato hold his head with his hands, fingers digging roughly into his blue hair as he fell into his knees.

"Minato!" Kou screamed, earning a few soldier to look at their direction. Yosuke and Daisuke who was staring at them in shock and concern quickly stepped closer until they reached beside Kou and asked the boy, "What happened to him?" Yosuke asked.

"I-I don't know!" Kou shook his head a bit in panic, "He just suddenly fell like that."

Yosuke turned to look at his roommate in concern and was about to approached the boy when he saw Orpheus surrounded by blue flame. "Wha-What the hell?"

Minato was screaming in pain as if his head was about to split in a half, the pain become almost unbearable and his screamed become louder when he heard a voice in his head… again.

"_**Minato. Hear me. Hear my voice. Let your existence become one with me."**_

"D-dammit…" Minato cursed under his breath, face soaked with sweat, his fingers never leaving on tugging at his hair roughly. "W-who are you…?"

"_**I am you, Minato. You and I… we're the same."**_

"W-wha—" Minato shook his head franticly. "Argh!"

Yosuke, Kou, and Daisuke stared in surprised when the blue flame engulfed Minato's Persona completely before the blue flame melted away, revealing another creature holding a big sword with something like coffin flew around the creature's body.

"I-Is that… Is that Minato's Persona other form…?" Yosuke murmured more to himself before he stared at horror at Minato's Persona who charged through them.

Between the pain in his head, Minato watch in fear through his half-lidded eyes as his Persona charged through his friends.

"No! S-stop!" He commanded his Person, but it went outrage and didn't obey as he told. Minato could only watched in horror when his Persona swing the giant sword to his friends who successfully dodged the attack.

This time his Persona cast a magic and send a big thunder down to Yosuke who almost struck by it. No. He have to stop that thing! He won't have his friends injured! But he couldn't do anything… and the pain in his head only intensifying that Minato almost felt like fainting.

Arms that bigger than him suddenly wrapped around his torso as a calm and even whisper sounded right next to his ear. "Calm down, Private. Take a deep breath."

Cocking his head to the side, Minato stared right into the face of General Shinjiro. "G-general…" he whispered weakly.

"Calm down." Shinjiro spoke again. "Follow the sound of my voice, Private. Don't let whatever it is take control of you. Stay calm, slowly take a deep breath."

Minato wasn't sure if it's going to work, but it's worth a try. So he close his eyes and slowly take a deep breath.

"That's good. Keep doing it." Shinjiro said as he watched Minato's Persona stop moving.

Minato kept doing it again and again, feeling his mind become clear bit by bit as the pain inside his head started to ease. Minato watched at his Persona who stopped moving and transform back to Orpheus before disappearing.

Minato watched Yosuke, Kou and Daisuke run toward him, yelling his name in mild concern before he fell into General's Shinjiro's arms and fell unconscious.

* * *

Akiko ran through the corridor, heading to where the infirmary is. Shinjiro called him and told him that Minato was in the infirmary and ordered him to head there because the man said there's something he need to talk to. Though it was not the reason why Akihiko was rushing like this, it was because of Minato.

It's strange how Akihiko quickly become fond of the private, he's not really the social type, and the only best friend he had is Shinjiro.

So, why does he felt really ease being with Minato? What was actually he saw in Minato?

Miki.

Akihiko's snapped out of his mind when he finally see the entrance to the infirmary where he saw Shinjiro stood over there.

"How's he?" Akihiko asked.

"He's still unconscious." Shinjiro answered.

Akihiko sighed, "Tell me what happened…"

"I'm not really sure what happened. When I turned around, I already saw him crouching, gripping his head in pain, and his Persona, it had transformed into the form that we had seen in the Lost City…"

Akihiko stared at the man wide eyes, "Seriously?"

Shinjiro nodded.

"Just…" Akihiko shook his head, "What is he, anyway?"

"Dunno." Shinjiro sighed. "Well, other than the Leader, he's another special Persona-user, I know that. But he's got a problem."

"And what do you mean by that?" Akihiko asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"When his Persona suddenly transformed like that, he couldn't control his Persona. It went outraged and attack Minato's friends."

"What?"

"His friends are alright though, none is injured." Shinjiro replied, "I think that kid's need a special training."

Akihiko looked up at his friend hearing that.

"Maybe with those special training, it will help him to control his Persona better." Shinjiro said, "That's why I asking him you to become his mentor."

Akihiko looked at Shinjiro a bit surprised. Him? Well, not that he complaint about it, it's just that… "Why?"

The corner of Shinjiro's lips twitched hearing that, "I figured that you and him has come to know each other quite well, did you not? It'll be a easier for the boy for training with someone he know already."

"I… guess." Akihiko said.

"You can start training him by tomorrow morning before the classes start." Shinjiro said, digging his hand into the pocket to take out something then. "Here."

Akihiko frowned at the pill on Shinjiro's hand. "What for?"

"Just in case if that kid lose control again… gave him this pill. Hopefully, it'll help."

Akihiko took the pill from Shinjiro a bit reluctantly before looking up at the taller man, "Shinji… You…"

"Come on." Shinjiro cut him off. "Let's check on him."

Akihiko watched Shinjiro went into the infirmary, he then looked down at the pill on his hand before shoving it to his pocket and went inside as well.

* * *

When Minato came to, all he could think about was how fucking bad his head felt. It felt like an extreme dizziness washed over him.

He noticed that he was lying down on a white bed, then he look around, noticing that he was in the infirmary. What happened anyway? Why he was here? He couldn't remember exactly what happ—

Then he remembered, about him losing control of his Persona, about Orpheus transformed and tried to attack his friends. Where are they anyway? Did any of them got hurt? If they did, Minato don't think that he would be able to forgive himself—

The door to the medical wing opened, followed by footsteps and Minato turned his head, seeing both General Shinjiro and General Akihiko stepped inside, and Minato noticed the glint of worry on General Akihiko's face.

"You're awake." Akihiko almost smiled in relief as he rushed toward the bed where Minato lay on it, while Shinjiro was walking in much more calm pace.

"How are you feeling?" Akihiko asked.

Minato gave him the General a smile whose heartbeat beat faster at the sight. "I'm fine, sir. Thank you."

"Good to know." Shinjiro spoke.

"Uhm… sir? May I ask you the condition of my friends that got attacked by my Persona?" he asked, worrying about what he might hear.

Shinjiro smiled a bit, "They'll be here any minutes."

Minato furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the answer, but then when the door of the medical wing opened again, he couldn't help but giving a wide relief smile to Yosuke, Kou, and Daisuke, who were worriedly inspecting him.

"Minato!" the three said in unison as they rush over to the other side of the bed. Yosuke looked like he was going to hug him, but seemed to realize that wouldn't be the best time if Minato still hurt and the Generals in front of them.

"Dude, you okay?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

Minato nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. How about you guys? Did any of you… got hurt?"

"We're fine, none of us got hurt." Kou answered.

He gave the other three a smile of relief, but he looked away from them, because he couldn't help but feeling guilty. "…Sorry."

He turned to look at his roommate when the boy snickered at this. "Hey, don't sweat it. It's not even your fault, Minato. You were also in pain by that time."

"But…" Minato sighed deeply, "…If I was able to control my Persona better, this wouldn't be happening…"

"Actually about that matter…" Akihiko interrupted, gaining the Privates attention. "There's a way to help you control your Persona better."

"Really?" Minato beam, if there's a way that he could control his Persona so he wouldn't hurt others, he would be willing to do it.

Shinjiro nodded, "Yes. And that is by doing a special training."

Minato tilted his head, "Special training?"

"Yeah." Akihiko smiled, "And that it why, I would be your mentor for your special training."

* * *

**It took me quite a long time to finish this chapter, I apologize.**

**I was thinking of discontinuing this story as well, since I was kind of lazy continuing this. But then I receive a message from someone, telling me that my story is interesting and this pairing is her favorite^^ it really makes me happy**

**Thank you for those who gave me review before, it meant a lot to me^^  
Review if you still want me to continue this story **


End file.
